The Shocking Discovery
by GabbyTiva4ever
Summary: What happens when you and you're boss have been friends for a really long time? After about 8 months of dating, something happens to Abby, she has to go to the hospital and the doctor makes a shocking discovery. How will Gibbs react to the news?
1. Chapter 1

The Shocking Discovery

Set after Season 8 Episode 7: Broken Arrow

Down in the lab...

Abigail Scuito was pacing up and down the lab with her favorite drink called Caf Pow! in her hand. Why was she pacing up and down in her lab? Well the reason why is because the other day when Abby walked up the stairs that lead to MTAC to tell her boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs that she found something. After that, this is why she's pacing up and down her lab... He kissed her on the cheek but it wasn't like the other kisses he gave her on the cheek over the years because this kiss on the cheek had an effect on her.

Abby has known Gibbs since she started working for NCIS and ever since then she thought of Gibbs as her father because he is always there for her when she needs someone to talk to and she's always there for him. But lately, she's been feeling that he's more than just a father figure to her so she's going down to autopsy where Doctor Donald 'Ducky' Mallard is to talk to him about it.

...

When she stepped into autopsy, Ducky was beginning to cut some organs out of their latest victim that was found dead a couple of hours ago.

"Hey, Duckman?" Said Abby as she walked over to the table where Ducky was

Ducky puts the cutting tool that he uses to cut into the bodies with down and he looked up "Yes, my dear?"

"I've got a problem and no its not another stalker if that's what you're thinking." Said Abby

They walked over to his desk and he brought two cups of tea one for her and one for him. He sat down next to her.

"What seems to be the problem?" Said Ducky as he took a drink of the tea

"Well I... uh" Said Abby because she was nervous

"Abigail, what is it?" Said Ducky

"Oh alright. I think I may have feelings for uh Jethro." Said Abby as she looked down into her cup of tea

"Oh my." said Ducky and he starts to carefully wipe his glasses

At that moment Gibbs is entering autopsy...

"Oh god. I hope he didn't hear what I said to Ducky about him" Said Abby talking to herself and then she took her last drink of tea. "I'mma go back to my lab and see if we have a match yet" Said Abby to Ducky as she walked out of the autopsy

"What do we got Duck?" Said Jethro as he walked over to the table with the lifeless body on it

"Sign of head trumra. There's bruises along the knuckles that are aleast a week old." Said Ducky as he put the victim's hand back down on the table

"Then she was abused" Said Jethro

"I'm afraid so." Said Ducky as he looked down at the victim

"Thanks Duck" Said Jethro as he walked out of the room

Up in the Squad Room...

The three agents: Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo Jr, Ziva David, and Timothy 'Tim' McGee are standing by the big screen looking at the victim's profile.

"Her name is Petty Officer Jessica Shankman, been in the Navy for 3 1/2 years, lives on base, not married, and no kids." Said DiNozzo

"Before the Navy, she worked as a waitress at a restaurant called 'Firefly' and her parents died when she was 10." Said Ziva

"She has a older brother named Zachary Evans, married, and 1 kid. He lives in Virgina and owns a car dealer ship." Said McGee

By that time, Gibbs walks into the bullpen

"DiNozzo, you and David go to the restaurant and find out if she was seeing anybody before she left for the Navy." Said Gibbs as he walked over to his desk

"On it, Boss!" Said Tony as he grabbed his badge and his gun and Ziva followed him to the elevator

"McGee, go down to the lab and see if Abby needs help." Said Gibbs

"Yes, Boss." Said McGee as he got up from his desk and walked over to the elevator

For somewhat minutes later, Tony and Ziva arrived at the restaurant where Jessica was working at before she joined the Navy.

Inside the restaurant, there was about 20 to 30 people sitting at the tables or booths that has white table cloths on it completed with silver ware wrapped in black napkins. The walls were pained sky blue and at the top there are carvings that Gibbs would find interesting. In the middle of the walls, there are a lot of paintings like '_The Starry Night_' painted by the famous Vincent Van Gogh.

Tony and Ziva walk up to the cashier

"I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and this is Officer David" Said Tony as they both showed their NCIS badges to the cashier "We wanna talk to your boss."

The cashier was in his late 30s, Caucasian, light brown hair, little bit shorter than Tony, and had green eyes.

...

Gibbs walks into the lab with Caf Pow in his hand

"Whattda got Abs?" Said Gibbs as he puts the Caf Pow on the desk where the computer is.

Abby picked up the container that held the bullet inside "40' Caliber, Gibbs. Also the fibers on Jessica's clothes have traces of pcp."

"She took it orderly. McGee?" Said Gibbs as he took the container that held the bullet from Abby to examine it.

McGee was searching through Jessica's phone and credit card records.

"Uh, Boss? I found something." Said McGee as he highlighted the most calls from the same number.

Gibbs and Abby walk over to the computer where McGee is.

"In the phone records, this number has shown up several times." Said McGee as he began to being up the credit card info next. "And I checked to see if any activity has been happening.."

"Get to the point, McGee." Said Gibbs as he took a drink of his coffee

"Right, anyways someone named Robert Pattinson has been taking money out." Said McGee

"Address?" Said Gibbs

"Right here Boss." Said McGee as he waved a green stickienote with the address in the air

"With me" Said Gibbs as he and McGee walked out of the lab.

Back with Tony and Ziva...

They are sitting in the Manager's office talking to the Boss to get some information about Jessica.

"Was Jessica seeing anybody while she was working here?" Said Ziva as she just finished writing information about Jessica that the Manager gave her on a notepad.

The Manager was in his 30s, had hazel eyes, about 5' 6" , and had brown hair.

"She didn't mention anyone. But she did bring a couple of guys in here, maybe they were friends from high school." Said the Manager

"Did she say anything about them?" Said Tony

"Um, no. But I remember some of the names who she brought in here." Said the Manager

The Manager tells Tony and Ziva some of the names and a description of what the guys look like.

Tony and Ziva stood up from their seats

"If you can think of anything else, please give me a call." Said Tony as he pulled out a business card and gave it to the Manager

"Alright, no problem." Said the Manager

Tony and Ziva walked out of the Manager's office; walks out of the restaurant, goes over to the NCIS issued car, gets in, and drove off.

To Be Continued...

Should I continue? What do you think is gonna happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

The Shocking Discovery Chapter 2

_The Manager tells Tony and Ziva some of the names and a description of what the guys look like._

_Tony and Ziva stood up from their seats_

_"If you can think of anything else, please give me a call." Said Tony as he pulled out a business card and gave it to the Manager_

_"Alright, no problem." Said the Manager_

_Tony and Ziva walked out of the Manager's office; walks out of the restaurant, goes over to the NCIS issued car, gets in, and drove off._

With Ducky in autopsy...

Ducky was jotting down notes on the autopsy report when his assistant, Jimmy Palmer came through the automatic doors.

"Ahh Mr. Palmer, could you please take this to Abby?" Said Ducky as he held up a container with some kind of fluid in it.

"Yes, doctor." Said Palmer as he took the container to Abby's lab so she can run it though the Mass Spec to identify the substance in the fluid.

After Palmer left, Ducky got up from his desk carrying a clipboard in his hand to the autopsy table with Jessica's lifeless body on it.

"Now that's see if you can tell us who you're killer is." Said Ducky as he began to inspect the body some more

A few minutes of inspecting the body again, Ducky spots something that's inside Jessica's arm. So, Ducky takes scalpel to her arm, makes a small cut, and takes the tweezers to take the round object out of her arm.

Next Ducky held the small round object to the light and he could see the letters RTC.

Meanwhile with Abby...

After Palmer brought the container to Abby, she started pacing up and down her lab again with a Caf Pow in her hand to analyze the situation she is in.

"_Why haven't I seen this coming? I mean dating older men is a sign of maturity, but... wait a minute, I think I know when I fell in love with him (meaning Gibbs). I think it's when I was trapped in that evil automatic car, I was yelling for help, and when Gibbs came down to the evidence garage, he saved my life. That's when I realized that I'm afraid to lose him, I can't live without him, and I don't know what I'd do without him." Thought Abby out loud as she was starting to figure out that she's been in love with him the whole time that they've been working together._

To bring Abby out of her thoughts, Major Mass Spec beeped indicating that the test on the fluid was done; she walked over to the machine and looked at the small screen showing that the fluid had some kind of poison in it; it's called 'Cyanide.'

After that, she walked back over to her computer waiting for the results on the murder weapon. While she was waiting, she continued to analyze the situation with Gibbs she was currently in.

"_Or was it that one night when I went to Gibbs' house to talk to him about the 20 year old case of Pedro Hernandez?" _Then suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks, she had asked him; how much she has been like a daughter to him, how much he loves her and that if he'll love her no matter what. He didn't say anything to her and all he did was stared at her.

Maybe he didn't see her as a daughter, she was going to find out sooner or later but she right now she has work to do and some of her machines need attention.

With Gibbs and McGee…

They had just arrived at Robert Patterson's house a few minutes ago when they were walking up the path that led them to the front door; they heard a noise coming from inside the house.

So then, they drew out their guns and Gibbs counted to 3 on his fingers indicating to McGee that on 3 was when they were going to kick in the door and yell 'NCIS put your hands up.'

_1… 2… 3_

Gibbs kicked in the door and McGee went inside the house then Gibbs followed

"NCIS!" Said Gibbs as he yelled through the house

Next, they followed where the noise was coming from and when they reached the room; what they saw was not pretty. What they saw was Robert lying on the floor covered in blood. Gibbs crouched down to Robert's body and then he found a note in the upper right hand corner pocket.

At this point, Gibbs put some gloves on, took the note out of Robert's pocket, and slowly unfolded it. It says;

'_Hello Special Agent Gibbs_.'

"_Ahh! Hell, I hate it when this happens_." Thought Gibbs as he took out his cell phone to call Ducky and Tony

A few minutes later…

"Time of death, Duck?" Said Gibbs

"Time of death: 1600 (which is 4:00 pm in regular time)." Said Ducky as he pulled out the temperature tool out of Rob's stomach

"I'll go get the gurney." Said Palmer as he walked away

"McGee?" Yelled Gibbs

McGee stuck his head in from around the corner.

"Yeah, Boss?" Asked McGee

"Bag and Tag." Said Gibbs

McGee just nodded his head and started bagging and tagging.

By that time, Palmer wheeled the gurney over to where Robert's body was and started helping Ducky to wrap his body into some kind of plastic martial. After that, they lifted his body up and into a black body bag that was on the gurney. After that, they lifted his body up and into a black body bag that was on the gurney. At last, Palmer wheeled the gurney out of the house and into the NCIS issued truck that he and Ducky take to get to the crime scenes.

As soon as the body was out of the way, Tony and Ziva started taking photos of stuff that was in the room where Robert was shot. While they were taking photos, Ziva bent down to get a closer shot of an object; Tony took this as a opportunity to take a picture of her ass.

FLASH!

A microsecond later…

SMACK!

This only meant one thing; Gibbs gave him one of his famous _back of the head slaps_.

"Oww, thanks boss." Said Tony as he rubbed the back of his head where Gibbs had slapped him for such rude behavior

"It better not happen again or you'll be on coffee duty all month!" Said Gibbs

DiNozzo nodded and went back to taking a few more photos.

Ziva started looking at the photos on the display screen of the camera making sure that they are all accurate.

"If you ever do that again; you'll be sleeping with paperclips through your eyelids." Said Ziva, slightly pissed and she wishes that he'll grow up already

Tony winced at the thought

"Alright, alright I'll stop!" Said Tony throwing his hands up in surrender

About 5 minutes later, they pick up the evidence and their equipment and then they head back to the Headquarters.

Back at the Headquarters…

Up in the bullpen with Abby

She was sitting at Gibbs' desk writing him a note to come and see her once he got back because she found something.

At that moment, the elevator went:

Ding!

The 'Ding!' indicated that the team was back from the crime scene. So, when the doors open Gibbs, the fearless leader came out of the elevator first with an empty coffee cup in his hand and the rest of the team followed him.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Shouted Abby from across the bullpen

Gibbs walks over to his desk and drops the empty coffee cup into the waste basket.

"What, Abbs?" Said Gibbs

"I found something that might give you another lead." Said Abby as she got up from his desk

"Alright, let's go. The rest of you; keep working" Said Gibbs as he walked out of the bullpen with Abby

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Tony pulled his feet to the top of his desk and leaned back. After that, he was about to get into his desk drawer to pull out a straw to through spit balls at McGee.

"Don't even think about it, Tony" Said McGee, not looking up from his computer

"But come on, McGoogle!" Said Tony

"No" Said McGee, slightly annoyed

To be continued…

What do you think is going to happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

The Shocking Discovery Chapter 3

"_Alright, let's go. The rest of you; keep working" Said Gibbs as walked out of the bullpen with Abby_

_As soon as the elevator doors closed, Tony pulled his feet to the top of his desk and leaned back. After that, he was about to get into his desk drawer to pull out a straw to through spit balls at McGee._

"_Don't even think about it, Tony" Said McGee, not looking up from his computer_

"_But come on. Mcgoogle!" Said Tony _

"_No" Said McGee, slightly annoyed_

Down in Abby's laboratory...

"So, whattda got, Abs?" Said Gibbs

"Well uh... the truth is: I don't have any results yet" Said Abby, getting a little nervous

"Abs!" Said Gibbs as he started to walk out of the lab

Abby quickly grabbed the remote to the automatic doors and pressed the 'close & lock' button.

Gibbs turned back around with an eyebrow raised

"Abs? What is going on?" Said Gibbs, confused about Abby's sudden behavior

"We..." Started Abby, pointing to herself and him "need to talk."

"About?" Said Gibbs as he started walking back to where Abby is

Abby was really nervous now and she's never been this nervous before.

"Our relationship." Said Abby, with a small voice

"What relationship, Abs?" Asked Gibbs, calmly

"Exactly." Answered Abby

Gibbs was starting to get more confused. No wonder he has 4 ex-wives. He didn't understand them and they didn't understand him.

"Abs, what are you trying to say?" Said Gibbs

"Do you remember when I accidently found out that Pedro Hernandez killed your first wife and your daughter and I came to your basement to talk about it?" Asked Abby

"Yes. That was a year ago" Answered Gibbs

"Well then, how come you didn't say anything when I asked you; how much I've been like a daughter to you, How much you love me, and if you'll love me no matter what?" Said Abby, wanting a straight answer from him

Gibbs was struggling with his words and he never was a man with words, he was more of an action kind of guy.

"So, what you're trying to say is that you want a relationship with me?" Asked Gibbs, slightly panicking

Abby noticed that Gibbs is panicking a little because his heart beat is a little faster than usual.

"Yes. I'm also trying to tell you something else too" Said Abby

"Which is?" Asked Gibbs

Abby took a deep breath

"I may have feelings for you, Gibbs." Said Abby

"Ya think? Or you know, Abs?" Asked Gibbs

"I know because the other day when you kissed my cheek by MTAC I felt warm inside." Answered Abby

Gibbs didn't know what to say or do. But all he knew was that he needed a couple of days to think about this.

"Abs, I need a couple of days to think about this." Said Gibbs

"Alright then, take all the time you need my silver haired fox." Said Abby

That made Gibbs smile slightly at the use of his nickname and with that, he walked out of the lab.

Upstairs in the bullpen...

Tony was still throwing spit balls at McGee until they heard the 'Ding!' from the elevator indicating that Gibbs was back from the lab.

"Find anything yet?" Said Gibbs as walked into the bullpen

Ziva stood up from her desk and walked around to the big screen with the clicker in her hand.

"Her name is Anne Hathaway and she was married to Robert 5 years ago. She works at a clothing store and hasn't been seen since last November." Said Ziva as she pulled up Anne Hathaway' s address

While the team was getting their stuff together to see if they can find her somewhere when all of a sudden the elevator went 'Ding.'

The elevator doors opened to reveal Anne Hathaway and she walked up into the bullpen.

"Alright, I confess. I killed Robert and Jessica because he cheated on me with my best friend and he owed me money." Said Anne

"DiNozzo, book her." Said Gibbs

"On it, Boss." Said Tony as he took a pair of handcuffs from his desk drawer

Later...

It's 2100 (which is 9:00 pm in regular time) and the team has left Headquarters about a few minutes ago.

With Gibbs at home in his basement...

When he got home, he went into his bedroom to change into his NCIS sweats and walked down to the basement. Then, he walked over to the workbench to grab a jar of nails. Finally, he dumped the nails onto the table, grabbed a bottle of 'bourbon', and poured some into the glass jar.

A few minutes later...

"_**Hello, Jethro" A voice called from behind him**_

'Is that who I think it is? This can't be possible' Thought Gibbs

Gibbs slowly turned around to see if it was who he thought it was.

It was...

Shannon, his first wife

Gibbs was stuck on his words as he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him.

_**'Well, are you going to say anything?" Asked Shannon, walking slowly towards him**_

"Yes. I just don't know what to say." Said Gibbs

"_**You don't have to say anything; just listen, okay?" Said Shannon**_

Gibbs just nodded his head and sat down on a sawhorse.

Shannon was about to have a heart- to- heart conversation with Gibbs.

"_**Why haven't you moved on?" Asked Shannon**_

"After you and Kelly died, I just can't go through that pain again. I'm still not over the fact that I lost the only two people who I'd love." Said Gibbs, his voice cracked a little with emotion

"_**So, what you're saying is that you wanna be alone for the rest of your life, Jethro?" Asked Shannon**_

"Maybe I do, I don't know!" Said Gibbs, his voice raised up a little bit

"_**You know you are being very stubborn right now. Since the day you and Abby met I've been watching you; don't you get it honey, you and Abby are perfect for each other. Why do you think she came into your life? You know when she's got results. She the only one who can get you to smile or laugh and she knows when you are in the lab without looking." Explained Shannon, trying to get across to him**_

"I don't deserve to be happy" Said Gibbs

"_**Oh really, well you might wanna watch this. You might change your mind." Said Shannon as two white clouds appeared and started to play something**_

"What is this?" Asked Gibbs, slightly confused

"_**Just watch it." Answered Shannon**_

The two white clouds were playing...

Abby and Gibbs' wedding.

"Why are you showing me this?" Asked Gibbs

"_**Because you need to see it. It's your future if you want it to be." Answered Shannon**_

"But that's not just me, that's Abby" Said Gibbs

"_**Exactly." Said Shannon**_

There was a few moments of silence until Shannon started to speak again

"_**The reason why I'm showing you this is because I don't want you to be alone and depressed for the rest of your life, Jethro. Life is too short and you should enjoy it while you can. I can't think of anyone better than Abby to spend the rest of your life with. Don't worry honey, you'll always remember me and Kelly in here, in your heart." Said Shannon as she pointed to his heart**_

Gibbs was about to say something until Shannon interrupted him

"_**You don't have to say anything, Jethro. Just think about what I've said, okay?" Asked Shannon**_

Gibbs nodded his head

_**Oh! look at the time. Kelly is probably looking for me. Bye Jethro and remember what I've told you" Said Shannon, looking from her watch to him**_

"Goodbye Shannon, I love you and tell Kelly that I love her too." Said Gibbs as he looked into her eyes and smiled

"_**I love you too and I will. Make me proud Jethro" Said Shannon as she smiled back at him**_

With that, Shannon disappeared into the air, returning back to heaven and to Kelly.

A few minutes later...

Gibbs got up from sitting on the sawhorse and walked over to his boat. He then grabbed the sander and started sanding down the skeleton of the boat. After that, he took a big drink of bourbon and started sanding again.

"_Man, this is going to be a long weekend" _Thought Gibbs

What do you think is going to happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

The Shocking Discovery Chapter 4

The next day

With Abby

She was getting ready to go bowling with the siesta's. She was wearing a pink button up t-shirt, a blue skit that had a white poodle on the right hand corner on the front, with a pink jacket that also had a white poodle on the back of it, and she was also wearing black glasses.

"_Oh crap! I'm gonna be late" _Said Abby to herself, as she looked at the clock hanging on the wall

So, she grabbed her bowling bag, her keys to her 1931 Ford Coupe hot rod, and left her apartment.

A few minutes later...

Abby pulls into the parking lot that's used for the Bowling Allay, get out of her car, and make her way inside.

While the Siesta's were getting ready, Sister Rosita spotted Abby heading towards them.

"Why hello there Abby" Said Sister Rosita, as she gave Abby a firm hug

"Hello" Said Abby, returning the hug

"Shall we get started then?" Asked Sister Rosita

"We shall." Answered Abby

…

With McGee...

He was sitting at his desk, using his type writer to type up chapter 1 of the squeal to 'Deep Six.'

Every weekend when he wasn't working, he would be sitting at his desk in his apartment and begin to think about ideas for his next book or for a new chapter.

On one side of his desk, there was a paper shredder that had all of his bad ideas for his book but he just didn't think that they were good enough.

On the side of his type writer, he had a half eaten granola bar and a glass of orange juice. The other side of his type writer, he had a blinder full of his notes and ideas on how to start the next chapter.

With Ziva...

She was sitting on a park bench after a long jog around the park.

Every weekend morning, she would get up before 6 and go to the park for a long jog. After that, she would go back to her apartment to get a shower and then she would study English phases, because Tony keeps on correcting her every time she says the phase wrong.

She was thinking about a Lt. Roy Sanders who died from exposed to radiation by a co-worker 4 years ago. Every time, she went jogging; she would wear the orange beanie that Roy used to wear when he went jogging.

Everything has changed since she resigned from being a Mossad Agent to become an American citizen and a NCIS Agent. She hasn't spoken to her father since she sent him a email telling him that she is resigning from being with Mossad . To her, Gibbs is more of a father to her than her own father because Gibbs was the one who saved her from a construction camp.

With Tony...

He was in his apartment sitting on the couch in his Ohio State sweats having a movie marthorn, eating pizza, and drinking coke.

The first movie that he was watching was called _Casablanca_. The second movie that he watched was _The Spy Who Loved Me. _After about the 7th movie, he went into his bedroom, changed into his basketball jersey and shorts and went to the park to some b-ball.

About 10 minutes later...

Tony arrives at the park, he walks over to the basketball court, and he can't believe who he's seeing playing basketball.

It's...

McGee's sister, Sara

"Oh well well well, look who we've got here" Said Tony as walked onto the court

"Oh great, did McGee send you to check up on me? Cuz if he did, I'll gonna kill him" Said Sara, obviously annoyed that McGee still thinks she needs checking up on like a baby or something

"No. I just came to play some basketball and what is wrong with me?" Asked Tony

"Yeah, whatever. Nothing is wrong with you and who said you can have the court?" Asked Sara

"Um, I did." Answered Tony, trying to show her whose boss

"Oh yeah? Fine I'll play you for it" Said Sara, standing her ground

"Deal." Said Tony

With Ducky...

He had just got gotten back home from taking his mother to Bingo.

He walked into his sitting room, walked over to the record player and put Mozart on. Then he sat down in a chair and began reading a updated book about autopsies.

About 3 hours later...

Ducky put his book on the table, walked into the foyer to put on his coat and hat because it was time to pick up his mother from Bingo.

He walked out of the house, locking the door behind him, got into his Morgan, and drove off.

With Gibbs...

He was in the basement drinking coffee and thinking about his feelings towards Abby and about what Shannon had said.

"_I wish you were both here right now, I miss you both so much, maybe you (talking about Shannon) are right. There is a small amount of room left in my heart for Abby but I'll never forget you both. How could I? You were my first love and my first family, I guess you (talking about Shannon again) are right. Abby seems to know when I am in the room when she's not looking behind her and she is the only one to make me smile..." _Thought Gibbs, as his thoughts trails off and a small smile forms on his face without knowing it

Now he is thinking about Abby and all of the moments they had starting after Kate Todd died to leading up until now.

"_You're just saying that to make me feel safe"_Said Abby, as she looked at him while she was sitting next to him on the floor in her lab

Gibbs puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her close

"_I'll keep you safe, Abby"_ He kisses the top of her head _"I promise"_ Whispered Gibbs, as he held her tight

So lost in his train of thought, he didn't hear someone calling his name

"_**Daddy Daddy"**_

Gibbs looked over at the stairs and saw Kelly, his 9 year old daughter running down the stairs.

"Kelly? What are you doing down here without your mom?" Asked Gibbs

"_**Well mom sent me down here to talk to you because she thinks that you wouldn't take her advice." Answered Kelly**_

Gibbs raised an eyebrow

"_**Dad, I know you're still broken about what happened to me and mom but you can't keep living like this. I like Abby, she's smart, intelligent, pretty, nice, easy going. There's more to life than building boats and drinking bourbon, you wanna enjoy it while you can. It's not your time yet and when it is, we'll be a family again but right now your team needs you, grandpa needs you, and Abby needs you too." Said Kelly**_

"When did you get so smart?" Asked Gibbs

"_**I don't know. I guess from watching you and Abby. Do you remember when you and Abby were in the lab and she imitated you? You were blushing daddy" Said Kelly, slightly giggled**_

"No I wasn't." Said Gibbs, hearing his daughter giggle was like music to his ears

"_**Oh yes you were, don't try to deny it" Said Kelly**_

"No I didn't" Said Gibbs, trying to deny it again

"_**Daddy, I want you to be happy and Abby is perfect for you. 1, You both like caffeine 2, You both are comfortable around each other. 3, You both use American Sign Language. 4, You both like doing things. Do you want me to keep going?" Said Kelly**_

"Okay okay, I get it." Answered Gibbs

"_**Good" Said Kelly, as she started walking up the basement steps "Oh, and Dad?" Asked Kelly as she turned to look at him**_

"Yes?" Asked Gibbs, as he looked over at the stairs

"_**Don't wait too long" Answered Kelly, as she smiled at him**_

Gibbs just nodded his head

_**'I love you daddy" Said Kelly**_

"I love you too, princess" Said Gibbs, as he smiled back at her

With that, Kelly disappeared to return back to heaven and to her mom who was waiting for her

A few minutes later...

Gibbs walked over to the workbench, pulled out his cell phone from a jar, and pressed the number 2.

With Abby...

It was her turn to bowl again and she was standing at the line; about to roll the bowling ball down the lane when her cell phone was ringing.

So, she walked over to her chair and pulled out her cell phone from her bag.

"Hi Gibbs" Said Abby, as soon as she pressed the 'accept call' button

"Hey Abbs, how is bowling?" Asked Gibbs

"Oh it's great. Right now I've bowled a 240 and I have 3 frames left" Answered Abby

"Could you come around when you are finished?" Asked Gibbs

"Sure. I could come around now if you want" Suggested Abby

"No, Abbs. You finish your game and have fun; I can wait." Said Gibbs

"Oh, alright. I guess I'll see you in a little bit" Said Abby

"Bye Abbs" Said Gibbs

"Bye my silver haired fox" Said Abby

With that, they both hung up

Abby walked the short distance back to the line, drew her arm back, and rolled the bowling ball down the lane.

After that, she walked back to her sit and sat down.

"How is Gibbs?" Asked Siesta Rosita

"He's good. He was the one who just called me asking if I could come around when I'm done with bowling." Answered Abby

"Tell him I said hello" Said Siesta Rosita

"I will." Said Abby, as she put her bowling ball in the bag

Then, Abby said goodbye to her fellow nuns and told them that she can't wait until next Saturday.

"_I wonder what is so important that it couldn't wait work yet can wait for me to finish a game? Or I wonder what he wants to talk about that I need to go over to see him tonight, it sounded important but he did sound distressed or upset." _Thought Abby, as she was on her way to Gibbs' house

With Gibbs...

"_How am I going to tell Abby? I guess I'll have to be honest, open, and truthful. I haven't been in a relationship for a while without it ending in disaster." _Thought Gibbs, as he was now drinking coffee

A few minutes later...

Abby had just arrived at Gibbs' house, she parked her car, got out, went up the pathway to his front door, let herself in, and took the stairs to the basement.

Gibbs was still deciding on what to say until he heard a squeak coming from the stairs and he looked over to see Abby walking down the steps.

"What is so important that it couldn't wail until Monday?" Asked Abby, signing via ASL

"I can't stop thinking about you and I wanted to see you" Answered Gibbs signing back to her

Abby steps closer to Gibbs and gives him a typical Abby hug

"_Great minds think alike; I can't stop thinking about you either."_ Thought Abby as they pulled apart

"I was worried incase you didn't feel that way about me, I didn't want our relationship to change if you rejected me." Said Abby, signing back

"That would never happen but we don't have to worry about that since we both feel the same way." Said Gibbs, signing back

After that, they go for a walk and while they are walking; they talk some more about the situation.

About 10 pm, they return from their long walk and they go down to the basement to work on the boat for a little while.

3 hours later... (It's 0100)

Gibbs realizes that Abby has gone very silent when he finds her, he notices that she is curled up sound asleep in the boat.

"_She looks like a butterfly lying on a flower" _Thought Gibbs, referring that it's one of the most beautiful sight he has ever seen

So, instead of waking her up, Gibbs picks her up and while picking her up she remines asleep, and he puts her in his spare room.

He puts a comforter over her, rubs her arm like he used to do for Kate when she was still alive; to comfort her and Abby responded by pulling the comforter up to her chin.

To be continued...

What is going to happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

The Shocking Discovery

Oops. I realized that made a mistake with Kelly's age when she died, she was actually 9. Anyways I fixed it and I hope you like this chapter. This is kinda of the start of Gabby but they don't have their first date until the next chapter:) Enjoy

_3 hours later... (It's 0100)_

_Gibbs realizes that Abby has gone very silent when he finds her, he notices that she is curled up sound asleep in the boat._

"_She looks like a butterfly lying on a flower" Thought Gibbs, referring that it's one of the most beautiful sight he has ever seen _

_So, instead of waking her up, Gibbs picks her up and while picking her up she remines asleep, and he puts her in his spare room._

_He puts a comforter over her, rubs her arm like he used to do for Kate when she was still alive; to comfort her and Abby responded by pulling the comforter up to her chin._

7 hours later...

It's 0800 on Sunday

At this time, Gibbs gets up from his bed and starts his morning routine. Ever since he became a Marine, he'd had the same routine for 35 years. First, he would go answer nature's call. Next, he would go to the kitchen to start the coffee maker. Then, he would go have a shower. Finally, he would have a cup of coffee and maybe a little bit of cereal while reading the Sunday's newspaper.

Since Abby stayed at his house last night, he made a real breakfast not just some cereal.

In the spare room with Abby...

The smell of coffee was coming into the room from underneath the door which caused Abby to start waking up.

"_Where am I?" _Thought Abby as she had sleep in her eyes still and it only took a few seconds for her to remember where she was _"Oh that's right. I'm at Gibbs; I fell asleep in the boat."_

A few minutes later...

She got out of bed and made her way into the kitchen to see if Gibbs was in there.

With Gibbs in the kitchen...

He was putting 2 plates of food on the table when he heard the floor squeak indicating that Abby has entered the kitchen.

At that time, he looks over at her and smiles at the sight as she is rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and her hair is all a hot mess.

"Mornin' Abbs" Said Gibbs as he goes over to the cupboards to take 2 mugs out and pours coffee into them

"Mornin'" Said Abby as walked the short distance to the table and sat down

Gibbs walks over to the table with 2 mugs filled with hot coffee and placed a cup in front of Abby on a coaster and then he walked to his seat and sat down.

During breakfast, they ate in silence and just enjoyed each other's company

Afterwords...

"Hey, Abbs?" Said Gibbs as he put the 2 plates in the sink

"Yeah?" Answered Abby as she put the cup that she had in the sink

"Would you like to come with me to visit Shannon and Kelly's graves?" Asked Gibbs

"Sure, I'd love too" Answered Abby "But I have to stop at my apartment and change clothes"

"Alright. Since you drove here, do you want me to follow you to your apartment and then we can go to the grave site in the Challenger?" Asked Gibbs

"Yes, that's fine with me." Replied Abby

They both got their car keys; Gibbs grabbed his wallet and Abby grabbed her bag with the bowling ball and her wallet inside.

About 15 minutes later...

They arrive at Abby's apartment, they both get out of their cars, and they make their way up to Abby flat.

"Make yourself at home, I'll only be a couple of minutes" Said Abby as she unlocked the door and walked inside with Gibbs following

Abby walks into her bedroom, puts her bowling bag beside the door, and goes over to her closet.

"_What to wear"_ Thought Abby as she opened the closet door and started looking for something to wear

Outside of Abby's bedroom...

With Gibbs...

He was in the sitting room looking around until he came across a picture of the team in the squadroom.

He picked the photo up and started to have a flashback to when the picture was taken.

_Flashback_

_It was an ordinary day in the bullpen and they had just got done solving a case. _

_The team was hanging out in the squadroom; Abby was sitting in Gibbs' chair at his desk, Gibbs was sitting on the edge of his desk, McGee was at his desk turning his computer off, Ziva was cleaning her gun like she always does._

_Then Ducky came up to tell Jethro that he was leaving for the night and that's when Tony came into the bullpen; he walked over to his desk to sit down but he missed and it caused him to crash to the floor._

_Everyone including Gibbs was laughing_

"_Alright alright laugh all you want" _Said Tony as he pulled himself up from the floor

_End of flashback_

"Gibbs, I'm ready" Said Abby as she walked out of her bedroom

She was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with a light black jacket and black pants with red socks and black dress shoes. Her hair was no longer in 2 pigtails and it was cascaded over her shoulders quit nicely. She looked beautiful

As soon as Abby came into his veiw, he was frozen like she was wearing her Marilyn Monroe costume.

_Flashback (In Abby's lab)_

"_Not bad for a blonde." _Said Gibbs as he was in her personal space

"_You know, there's no statistical evidence that says blondes have lower I. Q's then any other hair color." _ Said Abby as she had her back against the computer table

"_I'll take your word for it, Abs."_ Said Gibbs as he started walking out of the lab

"_There's more, if you're interested, Mister President." _Said Abby

_A microsecond later..._

_Gibbs popped his head into the lab and slightly smiled. _

_End of Flashback_

Now Gibbs had 3 unanswered questions in his head; 1. Was he really interested in having a relationship with Abby? 2. Could it really work out? 3. But what about rule 12: Never date a co worker? He put that rule there for a reason

"You look good Abs" Said Gibbs as he came back to reality

"Why thank you Gibbs" Said Abby as she hooked her arm around his

They walked out of Abby's apartment, Abby locked her door, and they made their way to the elevator.

While they waited for the elevator to reach their destination; they were in deep thoughts.

2 minutes later...

Ding!

The sound of the elevator indicated that it reached their destination and that the doors were opening.

…

Within 15 minutes later...

They arrived at the Glenwood Cemetery downtown of Washington D.C where Shannon and Kelly are buried.

They entered though the mental gates and Gibbs take Abby over to where Shannon and Kelly's graves are and then he puts flowers down.

Once he put the flowers down; he took a deep breath as memories flooded his mind.

Then he closed his eyes and he could feel Abby near him; he took another sigh, opened his eyes and start telling her what they were both like and such.

After that, he tells her when he got the news that Shannon and Kelly were died. When he gets done talking, Abby puts her hand on his arm to show sympathy for him.

Abby could see that he had a tear coming down his cheek, she gave him a typical 'Abby hug', and they stayed like that for several moments.

"Hey, Abs?" Asked Gibbs as he pulled away from the hug

"Yeah?" Asked Abby

"Do you wanna order chinese and eat back at mine?" Asked Gibbs

"Yes. I love spending time with my silver haired fox" Replied Abby

They made their way back to the Challenger, got in, and drove off to Gibbs' house.

For the first couple of minutes...

Silence

Then Abby started to talk about when her parents died

"You know I was with my parents when they died" Said Abby

"How did it happen?" Asked Gibbs who was still driving

"A drunk driver hit our car and sent us into a ditch. After that happened, I wish it was me who died instead of them" Said Abby as a tear comes out of her eye

Gibbs looks over at her, that's when he noticed that she's crying a little and he wishes that he could take her pain away.

He reaches out and gently wipes the tear away with his thumb

5 minutes later (It's about 0800 pm in Marine time)...

Gibbs pulls up in front of his house, him and Abby got out of the Challenger, and headed into the house.

In the house...

While Gibbs was ordering their usual meal, Abby was watching him talk into the phone from the couch but he didn't seem to notice.

2 minutes later...

Gibbs came into the sitting room and tapped her leg indicating for her to move it so that he could sit next to her.

Once he sat down, Abby leaned into him, cuddling.

"Comfortable?" Asked Gibbs as he put his arm around her

"Huh huh. Um, Gibbs?" Asked Abby

"Yeah?" Asked Gibbs

"What are we going to do about work tomorrow?" Asked Abby

…

"We'll just play it out by ear." Replied Gibbs

"Oh, alright." Said Abby

About 5 minutes later

Knock Knock

Abby got up from the couch and walked over to the door.

It was the delivery guy

"That'll be $7.95" Said the delivery guy as he handed Abby the foor

Abby then handed him the money

"Thank you. Have a nice night" Said the delivery guy

"You too" Said Abby

After that, Abby closed the door, walked into the kitchen, and sat the food down on the table.

"What would you like to drink?" Asked Gibbs as he walked the short distance to the fridge

"Fango soda. [It's a soda that we drink here in the US, the color of the soda is orange]" Replied Abby

During dinner, they made small talk about everything except work.

Afterwords...

"Wanna go down to the basement for a little while?" Asked Gibbs as he got up from his chair, taking his plate to the sink

"Sure." Answered Abby as she followed him to put her plate in the sink

When they got done cleaning their mess up, they went down into the basement and Abby watched as Gibbs picks up the sander from the workbench, walks over to the boat, and starts to sand down the skeleton of the boat.

Abby was remembering the last time she was in Gibbs' basement and well let's just say that it didn't go very well. After she had asked him those 3 questions all he did was stare at her like he didn't have anything to say.

4 hours later...

It's 0000 Midnight in Marine time

It's getting to be that time to turn in for the night and well I think we may have a problem. The problem was the sleeping arrangements. Where was Abby going to sleep? Maybe she could sleep in the spare room again. Or she could maybe sleep with Gibbs in his room and after all they were adults, right? Nothing was going to happen because it's too early to think about THAT in their relationship.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter; Abby and Gibbs' first date and who knows, maybe a first kiss perhaps:)


	6. Chapter 6

The Shocking Discovery

Monday morning at 0700

A person was jogging by the building that he lives in and from out of the corner of his eye, he spots something in the dumpster by the second window of the first floor.

The person walks over to the dumpster and lifts the lid up to find a dead person wearing some kind of a uniform.

At the NCIS Headquarters

"Gear up" Said Gibbs as he came into the bullpen to his desk to grab his badge and his gun

"What do we got boss?" Asked DiNozzo as he got up from his desk and grabbed his bookbag

"A dead Marine in Quanito. He was found in a dumpster by an apartment building" Answered Gibbs

The three agents grabbed their stuff and trolled behind their boss to the elevator

A few minutes later...

"Time of death, Duck?" Asked Jethro as he held a notepad and a pen in his hand

He is wearing his NCIS uniform which is a hat and a jacket that has NCIS in white letters on the front of the hat and on the back of the jacket.

"Time of death; 1600 2 days ago. I won't know more until I get him back to the morgue." Answered Doctor Mallard as he pulled the thermometer out of the Marines' stomach

The Marine wasn't wearing his name tag and he didn't have his wallet on him but maybe his killer took it.

So, McGee had to use a finger scanner to find out who the Marine was and when the machine finished the scan it showed that the Marines' name was James Wilson.

"His name is James Wilson. Married, no kids, and he was on leave." Said McGee as he read the information from the finger scanner

"Timothy, help me roll him to his side" Said Doctor Mallard

With that, McGee held James up to his side so Doctor Mallard can see if there is an exit wound. There was an exit wound on the other side of his right shoulder so the bullet might be somewhere in the dumpster or on the ground.

"McGee, DiNozzo, and Ziva; you three will have to go dumpster diving to look for the bullet." Said Gibbs "Don't come back to the Navy Yard until you've found it"

"But Boss" Whined Tony

"Stop you're whining DiNozzo!" Yelled Gibbs as he started walking towards the Charger

With that, Gibbs got into the Charger and sped down the road.

Ducky and Palmer had left a little over 2 minutes ago; with James Wilson's body wrapped up in a black body bag on the gurney in the back of the ME's truck.

5 minutes later...

"I found it" Yelled Ziva as she picked the bloody bullet up

Tony and McGee stopped digging and looked over at Ziva who had the bullet in a container.

"Well I guess we can go back to the Navy Yard now" Said Tony

So, they got out of the dumpster, they got into the Charger that they arrived in and drove off down the road. It was Tony who was driving

Back at the Navy Yard...

In Abby's lab

Abby was typing fearlessly on the keyboard running a piece of evidence though her favorite data base called 'AFAS.'

Using his handy sniper skills, Gibbs walked quietly into the lab holding a Caf Pow in his hand.

Now he was standing behind her

"What do you got, Abs?" Asked Gibbs as he put the Caf Pow down in front of her

Abby jumped slightly

"Jeez Gibbs, why do you always sneak up on me like that?" Asked Abby as she went back to typing

"I don't know. I guess I just love the effect that I have on you" Said Gibbs

"You know one of these days your sniper skills will get you into trouble" Said Abby with a cheeky smile

Gibbs raised an eyeborw

"What?" Asked Abby

"Oh really?" Asked Gibbs playing along

"Really." Answered Abby giving him her best stare

They both knew that this was a dangerous territory they were getting their selves into but they were just playing along with one another.

"Abs, your computer is blinking" Said Gibbs

Abby turned her attention back to the computer to find a line graph showing what kind of elements are in the evidence.

Sh just had just done testing the bloodstains from the Marines uniform that James Wilson was wearing.

Abby started to explain the results from the bloodstains but Gibbs had no idea what she was talking about because well he wasn't no expert in forensics.

"Come on, Abbs. In English" Said Gibbs as he suddenly became impatient

"It's rat poison and heroine, Gibbs." Said Abby

"That's good work, Abbs." Said Gibbs as he leaned forward to place a kiss to her cheek

'_Oh geez, here comes the 'flutter of the heart' feeling again' _Thought Abby

…

Just about as Gibbs reached the doorway leading into the hallway, Abby called out his names.

"Gibbs, wait! I have to ask you something" Said Abby

Special Leroy Jethro Gibbs turned around and walked back to where Abby was.

"Yes, Abbs?" Asked Gibbs

"I'm just going to come right out and say it; when are we going to have our first date?" Asked Abby slightly jumpy and excited

Gibbs thought for a moment and then an idea struck him

"You know the Marine ball that we have every year?" Asked Gibbs as he felt slightly like a teenager asking a girl out on their first date

"Why yes I do." Answered Abby

"Would you like to go with me?" Asked Gibbs

"Yes. But on one condition" Said Abby as a picture started to form in her mind

"And what is that?" Asked Gibbs, curious

"You have to wear your Marine uniform." Replied Abby with a cheeky smile plastered on her face

"Alright, deal." Answered Gibbs

"So, it's a date?" Questioned Abby

"It's a date." Stated Gibbs, giving Abby a peak on the cheek

Upstairs in the squad room...

The three agents were at their desk looking for a lead.

All they had to work with was; the rat poison & the heroine, James is married to a redhead named Emily Wilson, age 32, works at a hotel, and her credit card records state that she had purchased a gun 3 years ago but they don't have enough evidence that would point out that she killed her own husband.

While Gibbs went to go see if Abby or Ducky had found anything, the three agents looked at Emily and James' background and several of their family and friends had guns.

42 hours later...

The team had just wrapped up the case and it turned out to be one of James' old friends named Mike Miller who had injected the rat poison and the heroine into James' system. After Tony had picked him up and took him to interrogation, it took Gibbs 30 minutes to get him to confuse that he killed James. The reason why he killed James was that James had owed Mike money 2 years ago for a gun.

_Flashback_

_2 years ago_

_It was in the middle of winter, the temperature was below 25 degrees, and out was covered in a sheet of white snow._

_James Wilson, age 31 was at home when his cell phone rang. He grabbed his phone from his dresser and looked at the caller id; it was his friend, Mike._

"_Hey man, what's up?" Asked James_

"_Nothing. Hey listen, my friend Brian just brought the gun that you wanted over here. Do you still want it?" Asked Mike from the other line_

"_Yeah, I'll stop by after work to pick it up, alright?" Asked James_

"_Alright. I'll be here. I'll see you later man" Answered Mike_

_With that, they both hung up and got ready for work. _

_1700 (5:00 pm) hours later..._

_James had just got off of work and now he was in front of Mike's house. He parked his car in a empty parking spot and walked up the path that led to Mike's front door. _

_About 15 minutes later..._

_James came out of Mike's house carrying a red duffel bag with a handgun inside it. Then he went home and placed the gun inside a safe._

_End of flashback_

The rest of the week went by and since the team hasn't had any cases, they spent the rest of the week catching up on paperwork. After that, Gibbs told them to go home and come in on Monday at 0600 and that he'll see them at the Marine Ball on Saturday which would be tomorrow.

Saturday Morning...

With Abby

It's 9:00am and the sun was making its way through Abby's bedroom window. Abby's head popped out from under the black covers and blinked her eyes for a few seconds. After that, she stretched out her body like a cat does in the morning. She looked around the room before setting her feet on the floor, she realizes that the floor is still chilly and so she slips on a pair of black fuzzy slippers with skull heads on the end. She yawned and realized that today is the big day, jumping out of bed she turns on her favorite song while dancing towards her closet. She opens the closet door while humming along with the song trying to find the shirt that Gibbs favors. She pulls out a black v-neck shirt with pins holding the open part together,there was a picture of a skeleanimal cat on it.

She grabs a short light pink plaid skirt before heading into the bathroom, she washes her face, and brushes her hair. She puts her hair up in her usual Abby pig tails but does a zig-zag pattern on her hair. She looked up in the mirror and smiled leaning forward applying make-up. She knew tonight would be on a actual date with her silver-haired fox, she jumped slightly accidentally getting some lipstick on her chin, she wiped it off and got dress ,walking into the kitchen she poured a glass of orange juice and made some eggs.

She turned her music off and got one good look in the mirror before putting on matching (pink plaid) knee socks and her combat boots. After that, she headed outside where her 1931 Ford Coupe hot rod was and drove to the DC mall. After parking in a spot at the DC mall she headed in knowing exactly where she was going, after walking five feet she stop infront of a shop n blood red lighting letters read "Punk Rock Bridal" with bow tie at the end of bridal,there were some dresses already on display in the window for people to see.

When she walks in she hears a "Hello, Abigail." Abby smiles as a short lady with thick red glasses came out from behind the curtain of the store, "What can I do for you?". She was half the size of Abby and had a black business suit on with a black widow brouch and black pumps.

"Hello Victoria" Said Abby "Remember that older gentlemen I talk about and won't keep quiet."

Victoria nodded

"He asked me to the ball and I need a dress that would wow him." Said Abby

Victoria smiled and nodded saying "Of course there are some dresses that are very chic today."

Victoria disappeared

2 minutes later...

Victoria reappeared with a dress and handed it to Abby.

Abby then walks into a dressing room and puts the dress on. The first dress was long with lace around the collar and it was hot pink. She stepped out, walked over to the 3 mirrors, and looked at herself through the three different angels of the mirror. She loved it but it reminded her of the outfit she wore when Kate Todd. She went back into the dressing room and changed wearing a black fluffy robe.

Abby handed the dress back to Victoria.

"Getting close" Said Abby

Looking around the store, Victoria found another dress. She walked over to Abby and handed it to her.

Abby changed and looked at herself in the mirror, the dress is Victorian that had a corset top with black roses. She smiled.

"I love it but this is something that they would know I wear. I need something that..." Said Abby

"That would make him melt into a puddle of water." Said Victoria finishing Abby's sentence "Then I have something that you might like. I made this one myself, you would look perfect in it"

Abby took the dress from Victoria's grip, went back into the dressing room.

1 minute later...

Abby stepped out, she stepped ontp the stool and gasped.

"It's perfect, Victoria!" Said Abby as she stepped down from the stool and hugged her friend

"I knew you would like it, always save the best for last." Said Victoria's

Abby smiled at herself in the mirror

"I have the accessories that would go perfect with it" Said Victoria

Later at the Ball...

It was a warm night as the moon shined brightly down at the Hilton Hotel where the Marine ball was taking place inside. Gibbs was pacing around wondering why Abby is taking so long, Ducky was telling a story to Ziva about the first time he went to a ball. Ziva just nodded and kept a small grip on Ryan who was her date for the night. On the other side of her, Tony was of course talking about how many good looking woman was there and betting McGee that he could get a number before the end of the night. McGee of course just shook his head trying to ignore him.

The song that was playing was 'Beautiful' by Akon and you will see why

Gibbs looked as his watch and wondered if Abby would ever show up... suddenly he spotted her.

Abby walks in, she had a silk black dress with no strapes, the dress clinging to her body showing off her curves. She has a Gothic necklace on; it has a red heart in the middle, and the chain is silver. She also is wearing black high heels that are 5 inches up from the ground.

**'When I see you**

**I run out of words to say**

**I wouldn't leave you**

**'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay'**

As Abby walks across the floor to where the team was, Gibbs sees her, he freeze's, his jaw drops to the floor, and the sight takes his breath away.

Abby stops in front of Gibbs and smiles.

"You okay? Looks like you've seen a ghost" Questioned Abby

Gibbs just stood there; still amazed at how she looks until Ducky elbowed him softly

"You going to ask this beautiful young lady to dance?" Asked Ducky as he smiled

"Would you like to dance?" Asked Gibbs to Abby as he extended his hand to her who gladly accepted it.

With that, they headed onto the dance floor when the next song started to play and the song is called 'So Close' by John McLaughlin

…

Once they reached the dance floor, Gibbs and Abby turned towards each other; Gibbs gently pulls her closer to him, he took her hand in his, placed the other hand on her waist and then they started to sway back and forth to the music.

'**You're in my arms**

**And all the world is gone**

**The music playing on for only two**

**So close together**

**And when I'm with you**

**So close to feeling alive'**

The team stared in aw. Ducky was astonished for them. Ziva thought that it was normal. Tony was thinking that someone's finally getting it on. McGee was a little jealous but deep down he knew that Abby would still be his friend and that she and Gibbs would be happy.

**'A life goes by**

**Romantic dreams must die**

**So I bid mine goodbye and never knew**

**So close was waiting, waiting here with you**

**And now forever I know**

**All that I want is to hold you**

**So close'**

After the song ended, Abby pulled back from Gibbs, they stared at each other for a moment, and they... finally kissed. The kiss was short and sweet. They both pulled back, smiled at each other, and walked over to where the team was.

This is where you can find the dress, high heels, and the necklace that Abby wore

.com/albums/tt336/zacbabys2008/Abby%20Scuito/


	7. Chapter 7

Recap

_Gibbs and Abby headed onto the dance floor when the next song started to play and the song is called 'So Close' by John McLaughlin._

…

_Once they reached the dance floor, Gibbs and Abby turned towards each other; Gibbs gently pulled her closer to him, he took her hand in his, placing his other hand on her waist and then they started to sway back and forth to the music._

'_**You're in my arms**_

_**And all the world is gone**_

_**The music playing on for only two**_

_**So close together**_

_**And when I'm with you**_

_**So close to feeling alive'**_

_The team stared in awe. Ducky was astonished for them. Ziva thought that it was normal. Tony was thinking that someone's finally getting it on. McGee was a little jealous but deep down he knew that Abby would still be his friend and that she and Gibbs would be happy._

'_**A life goes by**_

_**Romantic dreams must die**_

_**So I bid mine goodbye and never knew**_

_**So close was waiting, waiting here with you**_

_**And now forever I know**_

_**All that I want is to hold you**_

_**So close'**_

_After the song ended, Abby pulled back from Gibbs, they stared at each other for a moment, and they… finally kissed. The kiss was short and sweet. They pulled back, smiled at one another, and walked over to where the team was._

Tony's jaw slightly was hanging down as Abby walked over

"Wow Abby! You look amazing" Said Tony as he winked

"Thank you Tony" Said Abby as she gave him a hug

"I'm going to go get some air" Said McGee as he stood up to go outside of the hotel

"Hey Abbs, why don't you go see what's wrong with McGee" Said Gibbs

"Yeah, okay. I'll be right back" Said Abby as she started to catch up with McGee

Outside with McGee and Abby…

McGee and Abby walked out onto the balcony, McGee leaned back on the railing no one saying a word until McGee was the first to speak.

"What is going on with you two?" Questioned McGee

Abby pushed off of the railing and stood in front of him

"Excuse me?" Asked Abby as she crossed her arms, a confused look on her face

McGee rolled his eyes

"You and Gibbs! You really think that what happened in there would make him fall in love with you?" Questioned McGee

Abby stood there dumbfounded before her eyes narrowed

"Timothy McGee!" Abby screamed 'What is wrong with you? I thought you would be more supportive"

McGee sighed

"I am. I just think that Gibbs is not the one" First he thinks that it should be him instead of Gibbs. He bits down on his lip "He isn't exactly young and he has been married 4 times Abby!" He yelled "His first wife can't count but Abby you see how he is, you think you can change him"

"Why would I want to change him, McGee? I like him the way he is. I would never try changing him. I don't know what you see in him but what I see is a man who cares about the people he loves and will do anything for them. What we had was just puppy love, Gibbs, he is the best man that I have ever met and he always been there for me. I'm sorry if you envy of him" Said Abby as she turned on her heels and walked back into the hotel grumbling under breath leaving McGee with a stunned face.

Inside with Ducky, Ziva, Tony, and Gibbs…

"Jethro, I didn't think you still had it in you" Said Ducky

A few minutes later…

"Abbs, are you ready to go?" Asked Gibbs as he walked over to her

It was like 2030 and the ball is over at 2100.

"Yup. Just give me a minute to tell everyone goodbye" Answered Abby as she started to make her rounds

After Abby gets done telling everyone bye, Gibbs escorted her out to her hot rod and they agreed that she would meet him back at his house.

"Something feels different" Said Tony gazing at the door

"They have always been close" Said Ducky as he took a sip from the tea in a red cup

"I'm telling you something has changed between them." Said Tony

With Gibbs…

While he was driving home, his gut was telling him that the other agents are talking about him and Abby.

With Abby…

She has just arrived at Gibbs' house and she is leaning against her hot rod with an overnight bag over her shoulder. She wanted to wait until Gibbs got there because she didn't want to go into the house without him being there.

Microseconds later…

2 headlights were coming down the street and the familiar roaring of the engine from Challenger.

It was Gibbs.

He parked the Challenger in front of his house. He got out and walked slowly over towards Abby.

"Finally. What took you so long? I'm freezing here" Said Abby

Being a gentleman, Gibbs took his long trench coat off and draped it around her shoulders.

"I was just thinking about things. Well then let's go inside shall we?" Asked Gibbs as he put his hand on the small of her back and guided her up the 4 steps to his front door

Once inside of his house, Abby excused herself to go to the restroom to put something more comfortable on.

Gibbs went into his bedroom to change into his NCIS sweats and returned to the kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee.

When he walked through the sitting room and turned a corner that leads to the kitchen, the sight at what Abby was wearing took his breath away.

She is wearing a white t shirt with a white button up shirt but it was unbuttoned and she is wearing black underwear with a white skull right in the middle on the front.

A/N: She wore this outfit in 'Bloodbath' when she was staying at McGee's apartment.

By now, Gibbs was hallucinating about her outfit. He had an 'oh shit' look on his face.

'_Whoa Gunny! You're going to be in a lot of trouble later' _Thought Gibbs as he let his eyes roam over her body

Abby had a shy smile on her face and she turned around to walk the short distance to the fridge.

Knowing that she was teasing him, she opened the fridge door and looked in.

Remembering the conversation that he and Abby had in the evidence garage 6 years ago, using his sniper skills; he quietly walks over behind Abby and takes one of his hands and lightly slaps her bottom.

Abby turns around quickly

"Gibbs!" Shrieked Abby

"I told you it wouldn't be on the head" Said Gibbs

"Why did you do that for?" Questioned Abby

"Because you teased me." Answered Gibbs

"No I didn't" Said Abby acting all innocent and walks over to the counter carrying some ingredients in her hands

She then walks over to the bread keeper, pulls out a loaf of bread, and sets about making sandwiches for her and Gibbs.

Gibbs just stands back and watches her for a couple of minutes. She seems pretty comfortable as if this was her place too.

A few minutes later…

Abby picked up the paper plates and carried them to the table. When she sets the plates down on the table, she looks over at Gibbs.

"What?" Asked Abby as Gibbs walked over and pulled out her chair for her being a complete gentleman again

"Nothing. You just seem comfortable" Said Gibbs

"Oh" Said Abby smiling softly as she sat down

Then Gibbs went to the fridge to get their drinks.

For the first 10 minutes, both of them were silent and just enjoyed each other's company until Abby felt the need to break it.

"My brother, his name was Robert Sciuto, born on March 10, 1987. He graduated at University of Louisiana and worked at a factory." Said Abby as she took a drink of Fanta

…

Gibbs waited a few minutes before he began to talk.

"I was at a train station in Stillwater, Pennsylvania when I met Shannon. I was on my way to the Marine Core…" Said Gibbs as he swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat

Talking about his family is a sensitive subject for him even when he's talking to Abby.

After that, Gibbs started to talk about the heart warming and heartbroken moments from when Shannon found out that she was pregnant until the day he got the terrible news from Mike that they died.

Abby just sat there munching on her sandwich or taking a drink of her soda listening to her silver haired fox talk about his first wife and daughter.

She couldn't imagine having something so precious and then one day; have it taken away from you. She also couldn't imagine how devastated Gibbs must have been when he had got the terrible news.

She reached out across the table and put a comforting hand on his. In response to her touch, Gibbs cradled her hand in his and finished talking.

"Are you sure that you wanna be with me when I've got all of this baggage?" Questioned Gibbs as he looked at their hands together

"Positive." Said Abby as she took her last bite from her sandwich and then took a sip of soda to wash it down

A few minutes later…

Sensing that Gibbs needed to go work on his boat after talking about something emotional, Abby sent him down to the basement and told him that she'll be down there in a minute.

Abby walked out of the kitchen, through the sitting room, and down the hall to the guest room. Once that she is inside the room, she crosses the room to where the bed was and reached inside her bag to receive a pair of sweat pants and the latest journal about forensics. Quickly, she put on her sweat pants, grabbed the journal, and headed to the basement.

In the basement with Gibbs…

When Abby had sent him to work on his boat; he walked over to the workbench, grabbed the sander, walked the short distance to the boat, and started sanding down the rough edges.

Abby stood at the top of the stairs for a couple of minutes while watching Gibbs sand down the boat. She watched as he took the sand block back and forth against the skeleton of the boat and she also watched as his muscles ripple with motion.

When Gibbs heard a noise coming from the top of the stairs, he didn't have to turn sideways or look towards the stairs to know who it was.

Descending down the stairs, Abby walked over to the workbench and sat down on a sawhorse. Gibbs turned around to look at her for a moment or two and then he turned back around to continue to work on the boat.

Before Abby started to read the latest update on forensics, she took the time to survey the area. Nothing has really changed except the boat since the last time she had seen it.

'_Last time' _Thought Abby

Flashback

_**Later that night after Abby got back from Mexico, she went to Gibbs' house to talk to him about what happened 20 years ago.**_

_**Abby walked down 2 steps and turned sideways with her hands on the railing.**_

"_**Hi Gibbs" Said Abby**_

"_**Hey Abbs." Said Gibbs holding something in his hands, not looking at her**_

"_**Can I come in?" Asked Abby still on the stairs**_

_**Gibbs then looks at her a few seconds**_

"_**Yeah, you are already in."**_

"_**Alright." Said Abby as she descended the stairs**_

_**Abby then walked over to him and they shared a look.**_

"_**Okay… what, it was nice talking to you..." Said Abby as she turned around to head towards the stairs**_

"_**Abbs, why are you here?" Asked Gibbs as he turned to look at her**_

"_**You know why I'm here." Answered Abby as she tossed her purse on the chair "I matched the bullet in Pedro Hernandez's head to your sniper rifle. You killed him. In cold blood. I mean, I know what he did Gibbs, he killed your wife and your daughter…But Gibbs!"**_

"_**I know."**_

"_**Gibbs doesn't do things like that, o-o- or does he? Now I don't know. I don't know anything. The only thing that I do know is that I didn't find out by accident."**_

"_**Rule 40." Replied Gibbs**_

"_**It seems like someone is out to get you, they are. You have no idea how much I wish it was yesterday. Maybe if I can just close my eyes and open them again, it will be." Said Abby as closed her eyes, crossed both of her pointer fingers, and a few seconds later, she opened her eyes. "Do you realize the situation that I'm in now?"**_

"_**Yeah, I know." Answered Gibbs**_

"_**Do you understand the choice I have to make now?" Questioned Abby as she was pacing**_

"_**I know." Answered Gibbs**_

"_**Stop saying I know!" Said Abby as she stopped pacing and looked at him**_

"_**What do you want me to say?" Said Gibbs as looked at her **_

"_**Tell me that I'm wrong! Tell me that I made a mistake with the ballistics or…" Said Abby as she started to pace again**_

"_**No. *He shook his head slightly* No, I can't say that."**_

"_**Then tell me how much I've been like a daughter to you, and how much you love me…" Asked Abby as she stopped pacing to look at him**_

"_**Will that help?" Questioned Gibbs as he looked at her**_

"_**No… What I really need to know, Gibbs, is if you're gonna love me…no matter what" Said Abby in a broken voice**_

_**After that, all Gibbs did was stare at her like he didn't know what to say to her and the expression on his face was sad and cold. That's something she hasn't seen.**_

_**End of flashback**_

Abby looked over at Gibbs who was now covered in sawdust; she thought about asking him why he didn't answer her three questions but she didn't want to put any kind of pressure on him after what he had told her about his first wife and daughter.

So then, Abby raised one of her hands to her pigtail bands and slowly pulled it out of her hair doing the same thing to her other pigtail. She then lets her hair fall naturally to take the shape of her face and she opens the journal to read about the latest update on forensics.

Before they knew it, time seem to have gone by fast because it was now going on 2400 which was midnight in Marine time.

Abby tried to hold back a yawn but she failed miserably and Gibbs turned around to look at clock then at her. The first thing that he noticed was that she had taken her pigtail bands out of her hair and the way her hair had naturally took the frame of her face.

Sensing it was time to call it a night, Gibbs made quick work on tidying up his tools by putting them in the correct drawer. Once that is done, Gibbs then looks at Abby who has closed the journal that she was reading and looked back at him.

"What?" Asked Abby

"Come on. Let's get you upstairs and into bed before you fall asleep in the chair" Answered Gibbs as he held his hand out for her to grab to pull her up from the chair

"But Gibbs! I wanna spend more time with you" Said Abby making a slight pouting face

"Isn't it what you are doing right now Abbs? Plus we got work tomorrow" Said Gibbs as he thought that the pouting face that she was making wouldn't fly with him

"I guess so. I know" Replied Abby as she grabbed his hand so that he could pull her up from the chair

With that, Gibbs put his hand on the small of her back and led her towards the stairs. He noted how perfectly how his hand had fitted at the small of her back.

In Gibbs' bedroom…

Gibbs pulled the covers out of their tightness that they were placed in, let's Abby slide in first, and then he followed; pulling the covers over them.

Gibbs then reached over to his nightstand and turned off the lamp so that the room was placed in complete darkness.

"Night Abbs" Said Gibbs as he encircled his arm around her

"Night Gibbs" Said Abby as she felt his arm encircle her

Maybe just maybe he could get use to this

With Gibbs' arm wrapped around her, she slowly began to fall asleep. After awhile, Gibbs started to think about what Shannon had told him. The first thing that he started to think about was when everytime that she has results, he goes down to the lab without letting her get to the phone to call him. She had mentioned that they have a 'supernatural' thing going on here it's like she's sending a 'calling Gibbs' vibe. The second thing that he started to think about was when Shannon and Kelly had died that nobody could get him to smile or laugh until Abby had came into his life. The third thing was that he realized what had been missing in his life and that was happiness. He also realized that he had happiness in his life when Abby showed up at NCIS and that he had it all along.

'Maybe this can work' Thought Gibbs as he closed his eyes and began to fall asleep with his famous lop side smile on his face

To be continued

What do you think is going to happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

The Shocking Discovery

Recap

"Night Abbs" Said Gibbs as he encircled his arm around her

"Night Gibbs" Said Abby as she felt his arm encircle her

Maybe just maybe he could get use to this

With Gibbs' arm wrapped around her, she slowly began to fall asleep. After awhile, Gibbs started to think about what Shannon had told him. The first thing that he started to think about was when everytime that she has results, he goes down to the lab without letting her get to the phone to call him. She had mentioned that they have a 'supernatural' thing going on here it's like she's sending a 'calling Gibbs' vibe. The second thing that he started to think about was when Shannon and Kelly had died that nobody could get him to smile or laugh until Abby had came into his life. The third thing was that he realized what had been missing in his life and that was happiness. He also realized that he had happiness in his life when Abby showed up at NCIS and that he had it all along.

'Maybe this can work' Thought Gibbs as he closed his eyes and began to fall asleep with his famous lop side smile on his face

Monday Morning at 0500

Gibbs and Abby were on their way to Starbucks.

A few seconds later…

They arrive at the number one coffee shop in America and Gibbs finds a parking spot near the shop.

"You want to go in with me? Or do you want to stay in the Challenger?" Asked Gibbs as he turned to face her

"Stay in the Challenger if you don't mind. You'll only be gone for what? 2 minutes" Replied Abby

"Alright." Said Gibbs as he turned around to grab the door handle to push the car door open

With that, he got out and walked around the Challenger to step up onto the sidewalk and he entered the shop.

There were only a few people sitting in the booths drinking coffee and eating donuts.

Gibbs walked up to the counter and a blonde haired woman who worked there as a counter girl walked over to him.

"Hello Agent Gibbs. The usual?" Asked the counter girl named April

Gibbs just nodded his head 'yes' and got his wallet out to get $2 out to give to April.

April walked back over with Gibbs' order and he handed her $2 in exchange for his coffee and Abby's Caf Pow!.

"Tell Abby I said hi for me" Said April as she took the $2 and put it into the cash register

"I will. She's right outside in the Challenger" Replied Gibbs as he turned around and strolled out of the shop

Abby didn't hear Gibbs slide inside the Challenger until she heard the rattling of ice from the big Caf Pow! cup.

"Here you go" Said Gibbs as he handed her the Caf Pow!

"Thanks boss man" Said Abby as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek

At the Navy Yard…

While Gibbs and Abby were waiting for the others to arrive; Abby was sitting in Gibbs' chair sipping on the straw that went into the cup that contained Caf Pow! And Gibbs was up in MTAC getting information on their next case.

Their next case is there was a dead sailor found at the Marina by his boat at 2100 last night.

In the elevator with Tony, Ziva, and McGee…

They had just arrived together a few moments ago and they were on their way up to the squad room.

"So, McGeek what's going to happen in the second series of 'Deep Six?'" Asked Tony

"I don't know. I'm still writing ideas down and I'm only on chapter 2" Replied McGee

Ziva jumps into the conversation

"Why can't you be more like Gibbs?" Asked Ziva talking to Tony

"Oh come one Zi. Who would want to be more like Gibbs? Um, certainly not me." Answered Tony "I mean all he does is, work, build boats, and drinks bourbon" Added Tony making a witty comment

Ding!

The elevator stopped to a halt and the doors slide open so they can get off at their floor.

When entering the bullpen, the first thing that they notice was that Abby is sitting in Gibbs' chair drinking her Caf Pow!

No one would dare to sit in Gibbs' chair because they might end up getting a 'back of the head slap.'

They all knew that Abby is Gibbs' favorite but they are okay with it considering they're in a constant competition for Gibbs' approval. They also know Gibbs' favoritism toward Abby is on a personal level more than a professional level but nobody can complete with Abby.

"Hello Abby" Said Ziva as she put her bag against her desk and sat down

"Morning Abby" Said Tony as he sat down

McGee just put his ramsack on the floor next to his desk, sat down, and booted up his computer.

Abby let her gaze land on McGee for a moment or two and then she turned her attention to Tony and Ziva.

"Hi Ziva. Morning Tony" Said Abby as she took a sip of her Caf Pow!

By this time, Tony and Ziva booted up their computers and while they waited for them to boot up; they got their things ready to spring into action when Gibbs walks into the bullpen and says 'Gear up.'

After their computers booted up, they signed in and went to check their email. They mostly get junk mail or news that going around the Navy Yard. As soon as they got done checking their email; they just hung out until their fearless leader comes out of MTAC.

10 minutes later…

It is 0600 now. Time to start work

Gibbs walked out of MTAC, walked over to the stairs, and walked down them.

"Gear up" Said Gibbs as he came around the corner to his desk which is diagonal from Tony's but next to Ziva's

"What do we got boss?" Asked DiNozzo as he slung his bookbag over his shoulder

"Dead sailor was found at the Marina by his boat.' Answered Gibbs as he took his gun and badge out from his desk drawer

Moving right along, Gibbs walks over to the elevator and the others follow their fearless leader.

After the guys left for the crime scene, Abby figured it was time for her to go down to the lab and wake her babies (meaning her machines) up.

As soon as, she entered the lab; she walked over to her computer to turn it on and then walked around the room to turn the machines on one by one.

"Come on guys, up and at 'them" Said Abby as she went around pressing the power buttons on each of the machines

After that, she walks into the ballistics lab to get her lab coat from the rack and then she puts it on.

At last, she makes her way out of the ballistics lab and walks over to her computer to check her email.

At the Marina…

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and McGee were at the crime scene before Ducky and Palmer was.

"McGee; bag and tag. DiNozzo; go interview the person who found him. Ziva; photos." Said Gibbs

A moment later…

Ducky and Palmer came walking down the docks

"Mr. Palmer I suggest you learn how to read a map more carefully" Said Dr. Mallard as they reached the dead sailors body

This was the third time this month Palmer had gotten them lost.

Palmer didn't know how to read a map because he had the map upside down.

Dr. Mallard knelt down besides the dead sailors body, reached into his medical bag, pulled out the temperature tool, lifted the sailors ship up a hair, and inserted the temperature tool into the stomach.

A few seconds later…

As if on cue, Gibbs says

"Time of death, Duck?" Asked Gibbs as he had his notepad and pencil ready to write down information

"Time of death: 0600. This reminds me of a friend back in Scotland who…" Stated Ducky as he started to tell one of his famous stories

"Duck" Warned Jethro as he gave Ducky a stern look

"Right. I'll save this for another time" Said Ducky as he began to search for scratches or for a sign of struggle

There were a few scratches on the sailors face and there was blood underneath the sailors fingernails.

"He must've put up a hell of a fight, Jethro." Said Dr. Mallard as he put the sailors hand down

With Tony interviewing the person who found the sailor…

"What time did you find the sailor?" Asked Agent DiNozzo as he held a notepad and a pe in his hand

"It was a little after 6. I was walking down the docks to meet my boyfriend at his boat to go sailing. That's him down there." Said a women who was in her 20's as she pointed down the docks to where her boyfriend was

"Was there anyone besides you two here?" Questioned Agent DiNozzo as he got done writing down the information that the women just gave him

"There was just me, my boyfriend, and the coast guard." Said the women "When I spotted the dead sailor, I walked over to him, got my phone out, and called the police."

"Did your boyfriend see it happen?" Asked Agent DiNozzo

"No. He got here right when I was calling the police" Said the women

"Okay. Thanks for your time and have a very nice time with your boyfriend" Said Agent DiNozzo as he winked at her and closed his notepad

The women starts to walk down the docks towards her boyfriend and say 'Loser' under her breath

With Ziva taking photos…

Before Ducky and Palmer wrapped up the sailors body, Ziva began to take pictures of the scratches on the sailors face and the blood that was underneath the sailors fingernails.

After making sure she got the close up photos, she told Ducky that he and Palmer could start wrapping the dead sailor up and put him in the NCIS issued truck.

She then walked over to the sailors boat where McGee was bagging and tagging stuff that had blood or finger prints on them. She began to take photos of the evidence that McGee put into clear evidence bags with labels on them.

"Hey McGee, I have a suggestion for my character in your book" Said Ziva as she started to take photos of the sailors boat

"What?" Asked McGee as he finished putting a label on the last evidence bag

"When Lisa isn't out solving crimes have her read a book or play the piano." Suggested Ziva as she took a last photo of the sailors boat

"Alright, thanks." Said McGee as he picked up the box of evidence and started carrying it to the truck that they arrived in

Back at the Headquarters...

Ducky and Palmer started on the autopsy and rest of the team started to look for leads.

About 15 or 20 minutes later, they found who the victim was and his name is Sergeant Cummings.

He was a sergeant working on a top secret project with the Navy.

After looking into the man's profile, it says he's been working on the U.S. Carrier so they decided to visit his unit and talk to the CO.

When they arrived, Gibbs goes to talk to Sergeant Cummings CO, Tony goes to talk to the others on the ship while McGee is checking his computer and Ziva is checking the bunk.

After that, they go back to the Headquarters to go over notes and then Gibbs visits Ducky to see about the autopsy and then he goes to see Abby about the forensics.

Stepping off of the elevator, Gibbs was carrying a Caf Pow! In one hand and his coffee in his other hand. He walks quietly into the lab and walks over to her computer; she had headsets on probably doing the acoustic analysis. He then takes one of the ear buds out of her ear.

"What do you got, Abbs?" Whispered Gibbs as he sat her Caf Pow! Down

Abby jumped

"Gibbs!" Shrieked Abby "Would you stop sneaking up on me like that"

"No. Not really"

"I've got something about the case" Said Abby as she picked up her Caf Pow and took a sip of it

After Abby explains to him about her findings, he gets a call and leaves as usual.

"Call me when you find anything" Said Gibbs as he kissed her cheek and made his way out of the lab

While Gibbs went to visit Ducky and Abby, the rest of the team looked further into Sergeant Cummings profile they found that he recently had a girlfriend for 3 years but they broke up 2 months ago.

They go outside to the parking lot where there car is and drives to his ex girlfriends house. Once they got there Gibbs knocks on the door and a second later, Stacey opens it.

"Who are you?" Asked Stacey

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo. We are here to talk to you about your ex Sergeant Cummings." Said Gibbs as he showed her his badge

They go inside her house and goes into her living room.

"So, what did my ex do now?" Asked Stacey as she took a sip of tea

"He didn't do anything. He was found dead early this morning by his boat" Said Agent DiNozzo

Gibbs just sat back and waited for a reaction.

At first, she was shcoked for a few minutes and then she's fine after that.

"Are you okay?" Asked Agent Gibbs

"Yeah, thanks for asking. H- how did he die?" Asked Stacey

Agent DiNozzo started to wonder around the room to check stuff out

"Murdered." Answered Agent Gibbs

"How?" Asked Stacey as she took another sip of tea

"Haven't figured it out yet." Answered Agent Gibbs

They talk for a few more minutes, him and DiNozzo leaves, and Gibbs gives her his card incase she thinks of anything.

Back at the Headquarters...

When they enter the building, Tony goes up to the squad room while Gibbs goes to visit Ducky and Abby.

On his visit with Ducky, he find out that Sergeant Cummings was stabbed and had defensive wounds on his hands.

Now he was on his way to see Abby because she called and she said that she found something interesting.

Entering the lab with a Caf Pow! in his hand, Gibbs' ear drums were about to burst because Abby had her stereo on very loud.

He didn't recognize the song because he only ever listened to 5 songs in his whole life.

So, he walks over to the stereo and turn the knob to the left bringing the volume down a few bars.

"Hey! I was listening to that" Said Abby as she noticed the volume from the stereo going down

"What do you got, Abbs?" Asked Gibbs as he walked over to where Abby was

"I found a piece of skin on one of the sleeves from his shirt and I'm running it for DNA now." Said Abby

"Let me know when the results are in" Said Gibbs as he walked out of the room

Afterwords, Gibbs goes back upstairs to talk to McGee to ask him to check all bank records and to follow up with the CO again.

Later...

The results are in and the skin belongs to someone that the Sergeant knew and the team goes to his unit to talk to the CO again.

Once they arrived, Gibbs and Tony goes to talk to Sergeant Cummings Co while McGee and Ziva talks to the other officer, and then they bring both in for questioning.

The two CO's are in different interrogation rooms and Tony and Ziva are in the observation room waiting for Gibbs.

After Gibbs gets done interrogating the two CO's and gets their DNA, he goes down to Abby's lab to have her run the test to see which one matches the DNA that was found on Sergeant Cummings' sleeve from his shirt.

"Here Abbs. Run these and let me know when the results are in" Said Gibbs as he gave her 2 zip lock bags of mouth swabs with the CO's names on them

When Gibbs walked back into the bullpen, he goes up to Tony and slaps him in the back of the head.

"Get back to work" Said Gibbs "Ziva, you're with me."

They are going back to Sergeant Cummings house because they might have missed something.

Once they got there, they started to search through the house again when they were searching through the bedroom; Ziva saw something that was sticking out from behind a picture that was hanging on the wall.

Ziva walks over to the picture that was hanging on the wall and she takes it off of the hook. Then she turned it over to the back and there was a few papers folded to the corner of the frame.

"I found some papers behind a picture" Said Ziva as she took the papers

Gibbs walks over to her and takes the papers from her and unfolds them.

"Go find Brittany and bring her in for questioning" Said Gibbs as he looked up from the first page

After Ziva leaves, Gibbs calls McGee to come pick him up because he sent Ziva to go find Brittany.

Once him and McGee got to the Navy Yard, Gibbs goes to visit Abby to see if she has a match yet but the DNA didn't match to the skin that was found on Sergeant Cummings' shirt sleeve.

So then, Gibbs went upstairs to the squad room to see if Tony had found anything he did have a lead but it led him to a dead end.

Since there wasn't a match to the DNA, Gibbs told the two CO's that they could go because they haven't run any of the other evidence that they have to go against in court.

Walking back into the bullpen, Gibbs sighed and looked at his watch on his left wrist; they have been here for alittle over 48 hours. Time to call it a night

"Everyone go home" Said Gibbs as he walked over to his desk to grab his trench coat

"Are you sure boss?" Asked DiNozzo

"Yes. We'll finish this tomorrow which in this case is today. I want you all in by 0630" Said Gibbs as he shut off his desk lamp

The three agents shut down their computers, grabbed their stuff, and got out of there before Gibbs could change his mind.

Descending the stairs that led to Abby's lab, Gibbs walked into the lab.

"Hey Abbs, Let's go. I sent the team home. We can finish the case later" Said Gibbs as he walked over to her

"Huh okay." Said Abby as she stood up from her chair

First, she walked into the ballistics lab to take her lab coat off and hooked it back onto the coat rack. Next, she turned off the lights and shut the door. Then, she walked into the main lab and made her rounds in saying goodnight to her 'babies' as she turned them off. Finally, she walked up to Gibbs and they turned to head out but before stepping out of the lab completely, she turned off the lights.

She then grabbed Gibbs' hand and they made there way out of the building. Once they got into the Challenger, they made a journey to Gibbs' house to ponder about what they are going to do for the rest of the night until it was time to call it a night and head to bed.

To be continued...

What do you think is going to happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

The Shocking Discovery Chapter 9

One Thursday morning at 0845, a Navy Officer was driving; talking on the phone to someone when suddenly a car comes by and the person who is driving the car pulls a gun at the Navy Officer and shoots him.

The car goes off of the road, hitting a tree and the phone was laying on the ground.

At NCIS Headquarters...

Gibbs had just got a call about a dead Navy Officer and when he got off of the phone Tony was doing something crazy.

Standing up from his desk, he walked around it, and he slaps Tony on the back of the head.

"Let's go. Dead Navy Officer" Said Gibbs

The crew grabbed their gear and headed out

They head to the crime scene with Ducky and Palmer following behind them. When they got there, they got out of the vehicles and had a look around first.

Ducky then gets the body temperature to tell the time of death, Tony searches the car, and McGee spots the phone.

Ducky finds out the time of death and says not more than 24 hours ago and tells Gibbs that the Navy Officer was shot in the head.

After Ducky tells Gibbs that the Navy Officer was shot in the head brought back a painful memory of Kate Todd.

Gibbs goes over to the dead Navy Officer's car and starts to have a flashback of the day that Kate was killed.

When Gibbs comes back to reality, Ducky tells him he'll know more when they get started on the autopsy.

Once they arrived back at the Headquarters, McGee took the box of evidence down to Abby's lab so she can start processing them.

Abby takes the box of evidence and starts tests' and McGee is doing a trace on the phone while Ducky gets the results of who the Navy Officer is.

Ducky does the autopsy and he finds out who the Navy Officer is. His name is Ryan Dempster.

When Gibbs came down to autopsy for a report on Ducky's findings, he heads up to the bullpen to round up his team and goes to the base and talks to the CO.

They go and talk to the CO and finds out what Ryan was doing, asking if he was married or had a girlfriend. The CO tells them the wife's name and they go visit her off base and gives her the bad news. McGee and Ziva has gone back to base after telling Ryan's wife the bad news to check his computer and anything they can find.

A the time, they couldn't find anything. Gibbs heads upstairs to talk to the director about the case. Gibbs talks to him and finds out that he will be working with another agency on this case, he calls Mike Franks in to help. It's a serious issue dealing with a group overseas.

Gibbs and Ziva heads to the wife's house and talks to her while Ziva looks around for something. Now he talks to her and she says she hasn't seen him in a day and Ziva finds some bank statements.

While McGee searches in the bank statements, Gibbs goes back down to autopsy and talks to Abby.

Ducky fins a piece of fiber stuck in his fingers and sends it to Abby for samples. Mike makes some calls to get information while Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony heads back to the base and chats with the CO. When they are chatting with the CO and the others; they find out that he's been secretly seeing someone else.

McGee finds something very interesting and tells Gibbs and he goes to talk with the wife about it. McGee found a large sum of money in the statement and Gibbs asks questions about it. Gibbs asks her about it but she doesn't know anything about it, while Tony and Ziva searches for the mystery person.

It's now lunch time and somebody from the team goes to get something and Gibbs goes down to hang out with Abby while the others are having their lunch break. They start talking about anything that's not work related.

"So, Gibbs I was thinking that..." Said Abby as she started to play with her hands

"Thinking that what?" Questions Gibbs, he was sitting on a stool next to her

"Well I was thinking that we could go and visit Jackson this weekend. I think it's about time you and your father should patch things up."

"Well I could if he would talk to me. Maybe I'll give it a try to talk to him" Said Gibbs tugging on one of her pigtails

Gibbs and Abby are talking and hanging out while Tony and McGee goes to the base and finds out what kind of person Ryan was.

Taking his cell phone off of the clip from his pants, he dialed Jackson's number and waited patiently for him to answer.

After the third ring...

"Hello Leroy, is that you?" Said Jackson at the other end of the phone

"Yeah, Dad it's me. I want to patch things up with you I'd like to come see you to tell you some news."

"What news?" Asked Jackson with an eyebrow raised

"I'll tell you when I get there." Replied Gibbs

"When are you coming down?" Asked Jackson

"This weekend." Answered Gibbs who was looking at Abby for confirmation

She just nodded her head 'yes'

"See you then. Take care" Said Jackson

They both disconnected the call and they get back to work

"It will take some time to find out the results from the murder weapon." Said Abby as she was dusting for prints on the gun and running it through the system

Now, Ziva and Gibbs is going over the crime scene again to make sure they didn't miss anything.

McGee is till working on the bank statements and is close to finding something interesting.

Mike finds out that a group of people overseas is involved with arms dealing with that person.

Gibbs interrogates the Sergeant about what's happening also Tony and McGee goes to pick up the mystery person as well and brings her in for questioning.

Gibbs then gets the DNA from them both and give it to Abby.

During the interrogation, McGee walks in and hands Gibbs the bank statements and asks them about it.

Gibbs walks out of the room and Mike tells him about what he has discovered overseas. It was a shipment of weapons delivered to the states. He finds out that the Sergeant was involved and they just needed the DNA to confirm it.

Now, Gibbs is talking to the mystery woman about the affair and the mystery woman says it was going on for about 4 months.

Gibbs goes down to Abby's lab to see the results and he tells Abby good work with a kiss on the cheek. Then he goes back and talks to the Sergeant one more time. He talks to him and shows him the bank statements and the phone log where he had made several calls too.

After Gibbs got the Sergeant to confess, Tony comes into the interrogation room, handcuffs him and takes him out. Then Gibbs goes down to Abby's lab.

Down in Abby's lab...

Abby is listening to some music and Gibbs sneaks up behind her.

He leans into her personal space, takes one of the ear pieces out, and whispers into her ear.

"Listening to anything good?" Asked Gibbs as he whispered into her ear

Abby jumps

"Gibbs! You scared me" Shrieked Abby as she turns around and gives him a 'typical Abby hug'

They hug and they start talking then they start to kiss, that's when Mike walks in

"About bloody time you two. How long has this been going on for? I didn't know it was serious between the 2 of you" Said Mike sounding surprised and happy

Gibbs and Abby pull apart

"We only have been together for almost 4 months." Said Abby looking from Gibbs to Mike

"I'm happy for the both of you. I didn't think you two would ever get together, Probe" Said Mike

"Yeah well... Are you heading back to Mexico?" Asked Gibbs

"What are you trying to do Probe? Get rid of me" Said Mike

"No. I just thought you'd want to get back to your tequila" Said Gibbs

Abby then takes Gibbs aside

"Can I ask you something? Can Mike come over for dinner" Asked Abby

"Yeah sure." Replied Gibbs

Abby and Gibbs gets back to Mike

"Hey Mike?" Asked Abby

"Yeah darlin'?" Said Mike

"Do you want to come over for dinner at Gibbs'?" Asked Abby

"I would love to join the 2 of you for dinner before I go" Replied Mike

"Hey Abbs, me and Mike are going upstairs. Come up when you're done" Said Gibbs

"Alright, Boss man." Said Abby

With that, Gibbs and Mike head up to the bullpen.

Upstairs in the bullpen...

While Tony is using the 'Head', Ziva tries to get into his computer and McGee is on the lookout.

She is almost in until Tony comes back and he catches her.

"Ahh what are you doing at my desk Ziva?" Asked Tony as he entered the bullpen

"I was looking for something but couldn't find it" Answered Ziva as she walks away from his desk

Gibbs and Mike come out of the elevator and Mike follows Gibbs to his desk.

"Have you and Abby moved in together yet or have you even talked about it?" Asked Mike

Gibbs pauses for a few minutes

"No. We haven't talked about it yet but we will" Answered Gibbs as he grabbed his coat from the top of the filing cabinet

A few seconds later...

Abby steps out of the elevator and walks over to Gibbs' desk

"I'm ready to go" Said Abby

They start to leave and Gibbs turns his desk light off and goes to the elevator.

When they get outside to the parking lot, Gibbs and Abby get into the Challenger and Mike follows them to Gibbs' house.

On their way to Gibbs' house, Gibbs calls in ahead of time and he has it delivered to his house.

Once they get to Gibbs house and inside, Gibbs and Abby goes to put some comfortable clothes on and they go into the sitting room.

Gibbs and Mike sits on the couch while Abby goes to get some drinks.

Abby returns from the kitchen with 3 bottles of beer in her hands and she hands one to Gibbs and Mike.

"So, when did the two of you really start having feelings for one another?" Asked Mike as he took the bottle cap off of his beer

"7 months ago. After that, we started dating for a few months until it got serious." Replied Abby

There's a knock on the door and Gibbs goes to answer it and it's the delivery guy.

Gibbs hands him the money, the delivery guy hands him the food, and Gibbs just slams the door in his face.

Gibbs walks though the sitting room into the kitchen and Abby and Mike follow him.

Abby and Mike talks while they are walking behind him as they get ready to eat.

They sit down, gets the food out of the bag, they start eating and talking.

"So probie, what does Jackson think about you two?" Asked Mike as he took a drink of his beer

"We haven't told him yet but we are this weekend. We're going down to visit him." Said Gibbs as he took a drink of beer also

They finish eating and they talk some more.

About an hour later...

"It's getting late. Need to head out soon" Said Mike as he stands up

Gibbs and Abby stand up as well and they say 'be careful going back to Mexico.'

Gibbs gives Mike a hug and he steps back so Abby can give Mike a hug too.

"Well Adios Amigos" Said Mike as he walked though the sitting room and walked out

After he leaves, Gibbs starts to clean up the table and Abby starts to help him.

With Tony...

Tony goes back to his apartment, changes into something comfortable, gets something to eat, and starts watching movies.

While he's watching a movie, he decides to call Ziva and ask her if she has any plans or not.

Tony gets his phone, goes to his contacts list, finds Ziva name, and presses the 'send' button to make the call.

With Ziva...

Sh was doing nothing at the time and then her cell phone was ringing.

She picks it up from the table, looks at the caller id, and sighs.

"What Tony?" Said Ziva as she put her phone up to her ear

"Would you like to come over and watch some movies?" Asked Tony

"Is this a date?" Questioned Ziva

"No. Only friends hanging out watching movies" Answered Tony

"Yes I would." Said Ziva, curious

"See you when you get here." Said Tony

Then they both hung up

So, Tony gets off of the couch, goes into the kitchen, gets a bag of popcorn from a cabinet, pops it into the microwave, and goes to the fridge to get drinks out.

2 minutes later...

He takes the popcorn out of the microwave and takes the drinks with him into the living room.

He then puts the popcorn into a big bowl, sets it on the table, walks over to put a movie in, walks back to the couch, and sits down to wait for Ziva to arrive.

About 20 minutes later...

Outside of Tony's apartment complex, Ziva finds a parking spot, gets out of the car, locks it, walks into the building, and heads up to Tony's floor.

She walks up a flight of stairs, walks down the hallway, sees his door, goes to it, knock, and Tony answers it.

"Shalom Tony" Said Ziva

Tony opened the door wider and stepped aside so Ziva could come in.

Ziva stepped inside, Tony closed the door, they walked into the living roo, sat down on the couch, and started to watch some movies.

While the movie was starting, they picked up their drinks from the coffee table.

A couple of hours passed, Tony looks over at Ziva and she's asleep so he quietly gets up, goes to his room to get a spare blanket, he comes back, covers her up, kisses her forehead, and goes to his bedroom to get some shut eye.

With McGee...

He is at his apartment sitting at his computer desk on the computer playing a game where you can talk to people all around the world.

"You two casters and healer stay to the left and the melee on my right. You're all got your assignments and you know the tactics. I'll pull in 5 seconds when we're all ready." Said McGee into his microphone that was attached to headphones

"Copy that" Said the other person

The three characters took their battle stations and waited for further instructions

One.. two.. three..

"ready"

four.. five

'And attack" Said McGee into the microphone as his character started running towards the other characters attacker

It took several minutes to beat them and they advanced to the next level.

McGee started the next level then he saved the game so he can pick up where he left off.

After he saved it, he signed off and then he started to work more on his story.

With Ducky...

He is sitting in the living room with his mother while she is watching jeopardy and he was reading a mystery novel about a murder.

He starts reading it then his mother has one of those fits so he goes to get her into bed.

After he gets his mother in bed. Ducky takes the dogs out for the night. While he watches the dogs run around in the yard, he starts to think about the Marine Ball and what happened between Jethro and Abigail.

With Gibbs and Abby...

Mike had just left a few minutes ago and they were cleaning up after having dinner. After they cleaned up, Abby went to help Gibbs pack for the weekend.

After that, Gibbs takes Abby to her apartment so she can pack as well. He drops her off and he starts to head back home and he calls his dad letting him know he was leaving the next day.

When he gets off of the phone with his dad, he goes down to the basement to work on the boat for a little bit before he goes to sleep.

The next morning...

Gibbs gets up, takes a shower, gets out, gets dressed, walks into the kitchen to get some breakfast, and a cup of coffee.

After that, he gets his stuff together, loads it in the car, goes to Abby's place, picks her up, and goes to get some gas.

Then... off they went to Stillwaters Pennsylvania

Next up... Gibbs and Abby arrive in Stillwaters. What's going to happen next?


	10. Chapter 10

The Shocking Discovery Chapter 10

On the journey down to Stillwaters, Abby played license's plate bingo. Abby has been there before but that was 3 years ago.

The case was about two Marines who got ambushed and one of them that died was from Gibbs' hometown. So, Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee went to Stillwaters to have the investigation there. While they were in Stillwaters, Ziva and McGee ran into an elderly version of Gibbs named Jackson. When Ziva and McGee found out that Jackson was Gibbs' father, they ran like little kids into Jackson's store to do a video conference with Tony and Abby to tell them that Gibbs has a father. After McGee and Ziva told Tony and Abby that Gibbs has a father, Tony and Abby went down to Stillwaters to meet the rest of the team at Jackson's store.

Parking in front of the store, Gibbs turned the engine off, got out, goes to the passenger side, and opens the door for Abby to step out.

"Thanks" Said Abby as she gets out of the Challenger

Gibbs just nodded and closed the passenger side door.

After he shuts the door, he puts his hand on the small of her back and leads her into the store.

Jackson was using the price tag gun to put prices on items that needed to be restocked when suddenly he heard the door open causing the bells he had on the door to jingle. Looking around the shelf, Jackson sees his son with... Abby!

"What a present surprise. Hello Abby" Said Jackson as he walked around the shelf to the counter

"Hi Jack" Said Abby as she hugged him

As McGee always says 'she is a huger.'

Jackson hugged her back, looked over at his son, and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to say hi?" Asked Jackson as he untangled himself from the hug

"Hey Jack" Replied Gibbs as he moved to hug him

After the hugged, they went to sit down at the table. Jackson sat on the left side and Gibbs & Abby sat on the right side across from Jackson.

"So Leroy, what is it that you need to tell me?" Asked Jackson

Gibbs looked over at Abby then looked back at his father.

…

"Well Abby and I are involved" Answered Gibbs

"How long have you two been together?" Asked Jackson

"Over 5 months."

"I'm happy for the both of you. Glad to see you son being happy now and moving on."

"Yes it does, I'm happy with Abby, she's a wonderful person." Replied Gibbs looking at his father to Abby

"That's great. I thought there was something going on in between you two the last time you guys were here." Said Jackson

"What do you mean?" Asked Abby, looking from Gibbs to Jackson

"You two were looking at each other when one of you weren't looking like two teenagers who were in love for the first time." Answered Jackson

"No we weren't." Said Abby

"I maybe old but I know what I saw." Said Jackson, looking at Abby then to his son

"Well then what did you see?" Asked Gibbs, in interrogation mode

"Well I saw you two kissing and you two were about to get some." Said Jackson

Gibbs was annoyed and rolled his eyes and Abby was embarrassed.

"We weren't kissing, we were just hugging each other." Said Abby

"Well it sure looked like a kiss" Replied Jackson

"Yeah what she said." Agreed Gibbs

"Whatever you say Leroy. Why don't you two go on up to the house and unpack while I make some lunch"

"Are you sure Jack?" Asked Abby

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now go on you two"

Gibbs and Abby stood up from the table, told Jack they would see him at the house, excited the store, got into the Challenger, and drove up the road.

A moment later, they arrive at the house. They park in front of Jackson's house, they got out, and they go to the trunk to get their bags out.

After that, they walked up to the front door; Gibbs reaches out and opens the door.

Walking inside, they set their bags down and Gibbs goes to check the house out to make sure its safe. After he checks the house, they rest for a little bit before Jackson gets there.

Awhile later, Jackson comes in with their lunch. They eat lunch and they start talking about the team.

"How's Tony?" Asked Jackson

"He's the same. Making witty jokes." Answered Gibbs

"Hmm. Have you ever thought about why he does such a thing? You know you were just like him when you were his age." Questioned Jackson

"Sometimes I wonder why he makes witty jokes. I guess because his father cut him off of their fortune." Answered Gibbs

"Or it could be because his mother left him and his father when he was little." Said Abby

"And you know this how?" Asked Gibbs

"He told me." Answered Abby

"When?" Questioned Gibbs

Abby looks down

"Um, when you ran away to Mexico."

After Gibbs left to Mexico, everyone wasn't the same. Since Tony was in charge, he started acting like Gibbs and everyone hated it. They wanted their fun lovin' jokin' Tony DiNozzo back. Abby wasn't being herself either. The team barely saw her. She would go into work, work on evidence, and at the end of the day, she would go home.

No one saw her leave or she didn't stop in the bullpen to say bye. She just cleaned up her lab and went straight home. After she got home each night; she would go to bed and cry herself to sleep for the 4 most longest months of her life. The team was really worried about her. They knew she was very close to their boss but they didn't know how she felt about him.

One night after Tony sent everyone home for the weekend, he cleaned up his desk and turned off his computer. He then takes the elevator down to the parking garage where his green mustang was safe and sound. He started the engine, back out, and goes out of the parking garage.

5 minutes later, parking across the street from a apartment complex; he looks up to the 5th floor window to see the lights are still on. Entering the apartment complex, Tony locates the elevator; gets on, and presses the 5 button. 2 minutes later, the elevator door opens and Tony walks out.

Tony walks down the hall and to the left where Abby's apartment was located. He walks up to the door and knocks.

"Abby you in there?"

No answer

He knocks again and still no answer. So, he takes out his spare gun; reaches for the key that is on top of the door, and opens the door. Walking inside, Tony closes the door quietly and whispers Abby's name.

"Abbs"

"In here" came a ruffle reply

Tony walks over to the couch to see something that made his heart break.

Abby was sitting on the couch with her knees up to her chest and her hands are holding her legs up. She had mascara running down her face and she looked like a mess. She also had taken out her pigtails as soon as she got into her apartment.

After that night, they would spend time together every weekend or whenever they had a chance. Over the course of 4 months, Tony and Abby have gotten much closer. In July, one night Tony was at Abby's apartment and they was having a movie night. Abby and Tony were sitting on the couch watching one of Tony's classic's, Casablanca. Abby was leaning into Tony's side and without realizing it; Tony was playing with her hair.

So then, Abby looks up at Tony and he feels her staring at him.

"What?" Asked Tony

"Nothing. I just got a crazy idea."

"And that would be?"

Abby was wondering how to proceed next so she didn't say anything instead she closed her eyes , leaned up, and kissed him. Tony didn't kiss her back at first but he pulled away.

"Abs, are you sure about this?"

"No. But it will help me feel better"

Tony didn't know what he was getting himself into but right now he just wanted to help Abby feel better.

Standing up from the couch, Abby escorted Tony to her bedroom door and she turned around.

"From this day forward, we are just friends with benefits. No emotion. Just sex. Understood?"

Tony just nods, leans over, and kisses her.

While kissing, Abby's hand fishes for the door knob; turns it; and they step inside of her bedroom. Tony kicks the door shut with his foot and starts backing up towards the bed. Abby falls backwards with Tony on top of her and they kept kissing until they needed oxygen.

Back to realty...

"How's Dr. Mallard?" Asked Jackson

"Well he's doing great. Right now, he's at a medical seminar in LA. I'll have him give you a call sometime."

"Alright." Said Jackson

They talked about the rest of the team and Jack caught Abby and Gibbs up on the town gossip. After lunch, they cleaned up their mess and then they went into the sitting room to talk some more. Sometime later, Abby and Gibbs decided to take a walk out on the town.

"So, this is where the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs was born, huh" Said Abby

"Yeah. I've lived here until I was 18 then I went into the Marines. After that, I started working for NIS which is now NCIS. I was named after my dad's colleague Jethro Gibbs, Jackson's store used to be his."

Abby has never heard Gibbs talk so much about himself and this was beginning to scare her. Usually when they would spend time together they would talk about work or her bowling with the nuns.

"Gibbs, you're scaring me."

"How am I scaring you?" Questioned Gibbs, raising an eyebrow

"Well you're talking too much and you normally don't talk that much." Replied Abby

"Since we are together now, I thought that I should share something's in my life with you."

"But I thought I knew everything about you, my silver haired fox."

"Well not everything. You only know parts of my life." Said Gibbs, smiling at the use of his nickname

Gibbs and Abby walked around the corner to a grocery store where they bumped into Ed.

"Well well well if it isn't Leroy Jethro Gibbs" Said Ed

"Who are you?" Asked Abby

"I'm Ed. I'm Leroy's old best friend" Answered Ed "Why you must be Abigail. Jackson has spoken highly of you"

"Why yes I am." Said Abby

"You should've told me you were coming into town Leroy."

"It slipped my mind and plus I don't have your phone number" Replied Gibbs

"But I gave it to you the last time you came to visit"

"Must've lost it." Said Gibbs

"Right. Well I'll see you around and if I don't then come find me before you leave."

"Well do." Said Abby and Gibbs

So, Ed walked to his police cruiser, got in, and drove away.

Gibbs and Abby walked into the grocery store to get food for the side dish for dinner. For the side dish, they brought the ingredients for a salad and a pie for dessert. After that, they headed back to Jackson's house and started to prepare the salad. While they were preparing the salad, Jackson walked to the doorway of the kitchen and watched as his son and Abby made a salad.

"So, what's going on in here?" Asked Jackson as he walked over to the counter

"Nothing Dad. Just making some salad with Abbs."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. What are you getting at?"

"Brings back memories of you and Shannon."

Gibbs froze at the use of his first wife name as he was putting cut up vegetables into a bowl. Abby could feel the intensity in Gibbs body so she gave him a side hug. He returned the gesture by giving her a kiss on the forehead to show that he was okay. This action did not go unnoticed by Jackson and this gave him a chance to see how his son is very affectionate towards Abby. It's been awhile since he seen his son without his hidden mask on to hide what he was feeling.

Back in DC…

Ducky, Palmer, Ziva, and McGee were at a bar called Madam's Organ and Tony was on a date with a woman from Human Resources. On several occasions, Ducky has caught Ziva looking at her cell phone.

"Expecting a phone call, my dear?"

"No Doctor Mallard. I'm just… worried."

"Call me Ducky. Worried about … Tony?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I know things. Tell him my dear before he does something he may regret"

"Tell him… what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Let me handle Jethro and you talk to Tony about how you feel."

"Thanks Doc.. Ducky. Sorry force of habit"

"It's alright my dear."

Ducky, Palmer, Ziva, and McGee stayed at the bar until they had 4 beers and then they each took a cab home. Ducky stayed behind with Ziva until a cab showed up. He opened the door for her and she got in.

"Good luck, my dear."

"Thanks Ducky."

With that, they said their goodbyes and they headed home.

After the cab driver dropped Ziva off to her apartment complex, she walked up to her apartment which was on the second floor. Once she was inside of her apartment, she took her coat off, hung it up, and walked over to the couch where she started thinking about how she was going to tell Tony.

She loves Tony. She just isn't sure exactly how deeply he feels about her. He's had a lot of women so she doesn't want to be "just another girl" that he's been with; she wants it to mean something. Ziva finds Tony: Attractive/Sexy, Intelligent, much more than just a class clown. She respects him greatly as an Agent, as her partner, and as a future team leader. She would die to save him. She knows Tony hides his true self behind of all of silly jokes, and that deep down, he is one amazing man. Out of all the team members, only Gibbs arguably knows Tony better than Ziva. Ziva keeps Tony grounded, and vice versa. Ziva had to grow up fast as a child and Tony in many ways is still growing up. Her reserved mature personality is perfect for his openly juvenile behavior.

After she'd finished thinking about her feelings about Tony, she then decided when she was going to talk to him. She just hoped that he feels the same way. Otherwise, she would be wasting her time and timing means everything.

Back in Stillwaters Pennsylvania…

Gibbs, Abby, and Jackson ate dinner in the dining room. While they ate, Jackson shared some stories about Leroy when he was younger. One of the stories about him helping his mother, Ann bake cookies for a bake sell or something, Abby had noticed the tips of Gibbs' ears had become red when his father said that while Leroy was helping, he was wearing an apron.

This made Abby giggle which caught Gibbs' attention.

"What are you giggling at?"

"Nothing."

"You sure? Cause I can give you something to giggle about."

With that, Abby got up from her chair and took off giggling. Gibbs followed her shortly after. Jackson just shook his head and started to clean up. Using his sniper skills, he quietly walks up the stairs and looks at the doors to each room. The second door to the right was slightly ajar and so he quietly walked over to the door, opens the door slowly, and walks in. He could hear Abby quietly giggling in a closet that was set off to the left of the room. Being as quiet as a mouse, he goes over to the closet and waits for a moment.

Thinking that the coast is clear, Abby opens the closet door a little to take a peak then she opens the door all the way when she hits something. It was… Gibbs' back.

"Oops. Sorry Gibbs" Said Abby as she stepped out of the closet

"It's okay. By the way, I found you." Gibbs said as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Yes you did." Said Abby as she gave him a kiss for his reward

They went to go get ready for bed.

The next day, they got up early; Jackson made them breakfast and then they left.


	11. Chapter 11

The Shocking Discovery Chapter 11

38 year old Carl Baker, a rising congressional star, is found floating face down in his swimming pool, wearing only his boxer shorts.

Gibbs goes down to Abby's lab to tell her that they caught a case.

"I knew that guy!" Said Abby, as soon as Gibbs tells her "We were both attending Louisiana State University at the same time."

"Well then, gear up Abbs, you're coming with us." Said Gibbs

"You mean, I get to go to my first ever crime scene? Wow, after all these years I am finally losing my crime scene virginity." Gasps Abby

"Wow, I don't think that's ever been said before." Said Tony

At the crime scene…

When the NCIS team arrived on the scene, there was yellow caution tape surrounding the perimeter of the pool.

"DiNozzo, photos and help Ducky get the body out of the water. McGee, check the perimeter for any evidence. Ziva, go take a statement from the person who found him." Said Gibbs, as he started barking out orders

So, DiNozzo goes and puts on a NCIS jumpsuit then he walks over to the ladder and climbs in. McGee searches the outside and inside the house. Ziva goes and talks to the guy who found Carl then she takes a statement.

After they get Carl's body out of the water, DiNozzo takes some photos and then Ducky puts the liver temperature tool into his stomach.

"Time of Death, Duck?" Asked Gibbs, as he got his notepad out

"22 hours ago. I'll know more once we get him to autopsy."

Abby stayed by Gibbs' side the whole time, she did confirm that it was indeed Carl Baker. When they were both attending Louisiana State University at the same time, they would occasionally talk to one another whenever they seen each other.

At NCIS HQ…

The team has only been there for an hour when Gibbs gets a call from a Norfolk PD Sergeant.

"Yeah, Gibbs"

"I thought you'd like to know that we just picked up a trespasser on Baker's property. It is Vern Peters, Carl's old political rival."

Gibbs hangs up and then gets another call from Ducky.

"I'll be right down."

With that, they both hung up and Gibbs made his way down to autopsy.

In Autopsy…

Ducky was carrying a clipboard with the tox results when Gibbs walks in.

"Whattada got, Duck?"

"Baker died of an overdose of Heroin. It appears that our friend had some very high skeletons in his closet, Jethro."

While at the crime scene, McGee had found burned clothes, a medal, security cameras, and a recorder.

An hour later of Abby testing the contains…

"The tape's blank, but I did find a fingerprint match—for Carl's wife, Felicity."

McGee goes up to the bullpen and tells Gibbs what they had discovered and Gibbs tells Tony and Ziva to go pick her up.

When they got to where Felicity was staying; the door was wide open, obviously someone had kicked it open. Walking inside the house; they could see shattered glass everywhere and some furniture knocked over.

Looks like there's another crime scene on their hands.

Tony took his cell phone from his pocket and called Gibbs while looking at Ziva.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

Tony explains the situation to him and then before he could finish explaining the situation; Gibbs just hung up on him.

An hour and a half later they found out that the crime scene was fake so they needed to find someone who was good at making crime scenes look real. It took another hour to find out who made the fake crime scene and when Gibbs found out, it wasn't pretty.

Tony and Ziva went to go pick up Mikel at where he works so he can tell them where Carl's wife is.

Once Carl's wife found out how much money she would get if Carl died first she was going to take the money and run instead of paying for his funeral.

Tony put out a Bolo on her and within an hour someone called and reported that she was at the DC airport. So, an security guard who worked at the airport brought her in and Tony took her to the interrigation room.

Within 30 minutes of Gibbs interrigating her; she confesed of killing her husband to get the money to run away. After she confesed, Tony hand cuffed her and took her out of the room then him and McGee esorted her out to the company car and took her to the county jail house.

After Gibbs got done interrigating her, he went to go get his favorite lab rat a Caf Pow! Walking into the lab, Abby was swaying back and forth to the music she was listening to but he wouldn't call it music; it was just noise to him.

Remembering their conversation in the evidence garage 6 years ago, using his sniper skills he slowly and quietly walks across the room. Then he uses his other hand thats not carrying the Caf Pow to lightly slap her on the rear.

"Gibbs! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack. The older you get the sneakier you are."

"I know. I also know that the older I get, I'll still have my silver hair."

"You better or you'll be in big trouble Mister President."

Gibbs leans into her personal space

"Really?"

Abby just gets cold shivers down her spine.

"Yes, really."


	12. Chapter 12

The Shocking Discovery Chapter 12

"Gibbs! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack. The older you get the sneakier you are."

"I know. I also know that the older I get, I'll still have my silver hair."

"You better or you'll be in big trouble Mister President."

Gibbs leans into her personal space

"Really?"

Abby just gets cold shivers down her spine.

"Yes, really."

...

They have been home an hour now and they brought some take out on the way and they were in the kitchen talking about their visit with Jackson. The morning they left Stillwater, Abby was forgetting something but she just couldn't put her finger on it. (this is a clue to what's gonna happen in 2 more chapters) While they are eating, Abby was wearing something that turns Gibbs on. She was wearing a tight small tank top with really short shorts giving Gibbs just enough skin to see. He tries to eat his lunch but he's too distracted, all he could think about what was underneath her clothes and how he wanted to have his way with her.

Meanwhile she is starting to look at Gibbs and notices that he is wearing a shirt that hugs his muscles just right. She is turned on by it she tried to eat but she is also distracted. Gibbs finally gives up and puts his food down and walks over to Abby and kisses her hard like there's no tomorrow. She is shocked at first but she quickly regains consciousness and kisses him back with same power.

Gibbs whispers in her ear

"Why do you have to wear that?"

"I don't know. Why do you have to wear that shirt?" Abby whispers

Gibbs groans and kisses her neck and workd his way down her neck to her breast and starts to nibble on them. She stops him

"Upstairs."

He groans but starts to move upstairs. He decided to carry her so he picks her up and carries her. While moving upstairs, he kisses her and nibbles her neck then traces her tattoo a little. She moans and he could feel his pants getting tight. He finally makes it to the bedroom and he lays her down on the bed He kisses her again but this time with less force and more passionate. He starts to slowly undress her with every piece of clothing removed he would kiss and nibble on the skin that was new. She moaned at his mainatainions. He handled her with care and passion. When every piece was gone, Abby started to slowly remove his clothing with the same passion and care. She kissed every piece skin she found. He loved it when she handled him with passion.

"God Abbs. Where did you learn how to do this so well?"' He moaned

She smiled but continued what she was doing. She knew that he was turned on when she saw that his jeans were nearly tight. When he finished, he went back up to her face and kissed her then nibbled on her neck. He stayed there for awhile and continued to kiss her.

"Gibbs I need you now!" She moaned

He put himself right in front of her entrance and slowly pushed himself into her. She moaned. He stopped to let her adjust to his size and then he started to pump in out slowly and carefully.

"Faster" She moaned

So he went faster but not all that fast. They started to into rythm and soon all could hear was the moaning and groaning from the both of them.

"Gibbs I am.. gonna... cum."

"Cum for me Abbs." he moaned

"Ahhhh" She screamed

He could feel her walls closing around him

"I'm gonna... OOOO..."

His seed exploded in her and she felt the seed hit her walls. Gibbs couldnt hold his weight anymore amd he fell on top of Abby but he caught himself before he hit her. When he landed he rolled over beside her. They were both quiet for a while to catch their breath.

"Wow Gibbs! That was amazing"

"Yes it was Abby. That was unbelievable."

It was now 000 hundred and they both fell asleep peacefully in each others arms.

Next up: Ziva talks to Tony and something happens to Abby! Oh no


	13. Chapter 13

The Shocking Discovery Chapter 13

4 months later

After a long week of hard working on cases and case flies; Tony decided to cancel his weekend out with his frat brothers to stay in to have a James Bond movie marathon. There was something bothering him or should he say someone and that someone was Ziva. Over the pass week or so, she has been acting very... different around him. Whenever he tried to have a decent conversation with her she would only respond here and there with a few words. Now being a very trained agent, he began to ponder for clues that would suggest she was in some kind of danger or worse.

If she was in some kind of danger she would of told him right? Getting to his feet he walks over to the door to grab his jacket, cell phone, and keys when someone knocks on the door. So, he opens the door and its Ziva. She was wearing a long reddish orange silky dress and one inch high heels. This caught DiNozzo off guard and if Gibbs was here he was sure that he would have a head slap coming. Ziva cleared her throat to get his undivided attention.

"What are you doing here, Ziva? Never mind that. Are you okay? Did somebody try to hurt you?"

"I need to talk to you, yes I am okay, and nobody tried to hurt me. May I come in?"

DiNozzo was so distracted by the way she looked that he forgot to invite her inside

"Yeah. Come on in"

Tony opened the door wider so Ziva could come inside then he shut the door. Since Ziva was wearing a dress and Tony didn't want it to get dirty on the couch so he suggested that they sit at the counter.

"What do you need to talk to me about? I mean I thought you went to Ducky or Gibbs to talk about things."

"Usually I do but not this time. This time eh its about you well more about us then it is you. What do you Americans say when you are about to confess? hmm come clean yes? Tony, I don't think I can do this anymore. I'm tired of pretending that I don't have feelings for you. I'm tired of pretending that you're just a co worker and a friend to me. The day you shot Rivkin, I said to myself that I would never trust you again because you misjudged your questioning and now? I don't know what to think anymore. I mean when my father sent me to Somalia to find a concentration camp only to be held captive by terrorists to be left alone to die. My own father wouldn't come to rescue his own daughter but you and McGee risked your lives to save me. When you found me, you said 'I couldn't live without you I guess.' Well the truth is that I couldn't live without you either even if I tried."

While Tony was listening to Ziva confess her love to him; he was thinking about being left by Wendy the night before their wedding and going undercover as Tony DiNardo and having a relationship with Jeanne Benoit. Most of his relationships had ended up on bad terms like being put on the herpes alert website or having an ex fill his closet with dog feces. He may have the DiNozzo charm but his life has been very disappointing. There was one reason why; his father is the only reason why he's screwed up in his head. Maybe he doesn't know when to be juvenile or when to be serious in a relationship.

"Ziva..." Sighed Tony

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you want to be with me? I'm so screwed up and.."

Ziva cuts him off by placing her finger on his lips silencing him

"Yes because you are Tony DiNozzo. The class clown. And that is why I love you. I am grateful to have someone in my life who is just as romantically dysfunctional as I am."

"Agent David, do you really consider me to be... in your life?"

"Yes and you was since the day I started working at NCIS."

After she said that, there was light in his eyes and his very famous DiNozzo grin.

"Do you really consider me to be... in your life, Tony?"

Tony glanced over at his bedroom door; his mind suddenly drifting off into the bedside matter then he glances back over to Ziva with an eyebrow raised

"What do you think?" Said Tony with an husky voice

"Oh well I don't know."

Tony stood up from the stool and held out his hand for her. She took it and Tony helped her down from the stool. Unexpectedly, Tony scooped her up bridal style and carried her into his bedroom and he then set her down. On the way to his bedroom; she had managed to kick her high heels off. She was taking by surprise when he had lifted her like she was nothing. Once he had set her down on the floor, she said something that made his temperature go up just a little.

"There's only one thing I'm interested in right now"

With that, they stared at each other for a moment and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and then she drew him in for intense kiss.

Before Tony decided to stay in his apartment, he was wearing a black tux with a bow tie. When Ziva saw him in it; she thought he looked hot and plus with the bow tie, it only made him look dashing and kinda cute.

While they were kissing, they made their way to the bed and Tony carefully lays Ziva down because she is wearing a dress.

_**I want you to love me, like I'm a hot bride**_

_**Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like**_

_**So boy, forget about the world**_

_**'Cause it's goin' be me and you tonight**_

_**Then I'ma make you swallow your pride**_

Then Tony gets on top of her and starts to kiss down to her ear. Then he starts to nibble on her ear making her slightly moan. Then he goes down to kiss her neck then he sucks on it while moving his hands all over her body.

"hmm Tony"

Tony moves his hands to her back then he slowly unzips her dress and with new skin that was revealed he would either kiss or nibble while he slipped her dress off. Then she started to take his clothes off one by one and when she got him down to his pants, she used her feet to slide them down and Tony kicked them off.

After that, she decided to use her ninja skills and rolled Tony onto his back so she is now on top.

"There's something you should know. I love being on top" Said Ziva

"I can live with that" Said Tony

With that, Ziva punches Tony in the nuts.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Winced Tony

"Because that was definitely not your knee."

The next morning around 3:30 am...

Abby gets awoken by a terrible pain in her lower abdomen. She holds her stomach as if she was standing up while doubled over in pain. She didn't want to wake Gibbs up because he would be worried and make her go to the hospital. Everyone knew she didn't like hospitals for some reason only she knew. As if on cue, Gibbs woke up.

"Abbs, you okay?" Asked Gibbs as he noticed her holding her stomach

"Yes." Answered Abby

"I can tell when you're lying. What's wrong?" Asked Gibbs

"I don't know. My stomach is hunting really bad"

Gibbs starts to get up from the bed and walks over to his dresser.

"What are you doing?" Asked Abby

"I'm taking you to the hospital"

"But Gibbs! I am okay" Pouted Abby

"When you say that you're okay it means you're not okay." Said Gibbs as he pulled on his red hoodie

"But I ..." Said Abby as she looked at Gibbs

Gibbs gives her his famous glare

"Okay" Said Abby in a small voice

With that, Abby managed to scramble out of the bed and then she got dressed. By the time she got ready , the pain in her lower abdomen was starting to become worse. The pain felt as if someone was stabbing her in the stomach then twisting the knife to the side. After they got ready, Gibbs carried her down to the challenger. On their way to the hospital, he called Ducky to tell him what was going on. Then Gibbs told Ducky to call the rest of team to meet him at the hospital.

At Bethesda Hospital...

The hospital halls was filled with movement everywhere you looked and they're nurses running around getting their jobs done. You could also hear machines going off and people talking in the waiting room. Usually hospitals are very chilli but this hospital was not too cold and not too hot. The temperature was just right.

As they entered the hospital, they walked over to the reception desk where a nurse named Ashley was standing.

"Yes how may I help you?"

"I woke up with a terrible pain in my lower abdomen and it isn't going away." Said Abby

"Okay. How would describe the pain?" Asked Ashley as she handed Abby a clipboard with medical forms

"Like someone is stabbing me in the stomach with a knife and then twisting it to the side." Answered Abby as she took the clipboard and started to fill the medical forms out

15 or 20 minutes later...

Ducky, Tony, Ziva, and McGee walk into the waiting room. Ducky looked wide awake but the others not so much. Tony's hair was all over the place in another words; a mess. Tony's shirt was messed up because he wasn't really paying attention when he was buttoning his shirt. Ziva's hair looked as if someone's hands had been running though it and her dress had wrinkles in it. McGee's eyes were half open because he stayed up writing his squeal for Deep Six. They walk further into the waiting room to see Gibbs pacing nervously back and forth across the room.

"Has anyone ever seen the boss man this nervous before?" Asked Tony

"No." The rest of the team said

Ducky walks over to Gibbs and lays a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened Jethro?" Asked the ME as he pushed his glasses up higher on his nose

Gibbs ran his hand though his hair and down his face. He had a fresh cup of coffee in his other hand and the coffee was made from home.

"She woke up with sharp pains in her lower abdomen."

"Do they know what's causing it?"

"No not yet. I hope its not life threatening"

The team walked up and joined in the conversation

"We all do. Abby is apart of our family and we all hope she is okay" Replied the team, being each others support

1 hour has gone by and the team was sitting anxiously in the waiting room waiting to hear some news on Abby's health.

10 minutes later...

A doctor comes rushing out into the waiting room and you could hear commotion in the hallway behind the doors.

"Is Leroy Jethro Gibbs here?"

The team stood up and Gibbs walks over to the doctor

"How's Abby?"

...

To be continued

Next up: The Shocking Discovery. I have one more chapter to go plus an Epilogue. Chapter 14 and the Epilogue is gonna be longer.


	14. Chapter 14

The Shocking Discovery Chapter 14

Previously on NCIS...

A doctor comes rushing out into the waiting room and you could hear commotion in the hallway behind the doors.

"Is Agent Gibbs here?"

The team stood up and Gibbs walks over to the doctor.

"How's Abby?"

….

Abby was lying on the hospital bed clutching her stomach and groaning from the pain.

A nurse named Fran Fine; 25 walks into the room with an ultrasound machine. First she hooks the machine up and then she uses the call button to ask for the doctor.

A few minutes later...

A tall skinny doctor with black hair and hazel eyes walks into the room with a clipboard.

"Hello my name is Dr. Sheffield. What seems to be the problem?" Asked the doctor with an British accent

"The patient's stomach is hurting really bad and its getting worse" Answered Nurse Fran

"What would you rate the pain from 1 to 10?"

"Its more like a 20... Ow!" Said Abby, holding her stomach as a sharp pain came

Dr. Sheffield walks over to the side of the bed; lifts up Abby's shirt and starts to feel her stomach. After a few minutes, Dr. Sheffield looks at the nurse with a very confused expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Bring the ultrasound machine over here." Replied Dr. Sheffield

So, Nurse Fran brings the machine over to the bed; plugs it into the wall and turns it on. Then Dr. Sheffield grabs the wand; puts the gel onto it and slowly puts the want on Abby's stomach. While Dr. Sheffield moves the wand around; he didn't see anything at first, but when he moved the wand to the side, you could hear a tiny heartbeat.

"oh dear god" Exclaimed Dr. Sheffield

"Is that what I think it is?" Asked Abby with her eyes wide open in disbelief

Dr. Sheffield was too shocked to say anything at first, but then he looked at the ultrasound.

"Looks like you're... 38 weeks." Said Dr. Sheffield as he got closer to the screen

"What?! But that's 9 months. That can't be right" Exclaimed Abby as she looked at the screen

Sure enough, you could see the head, arms, legs, and the rest of the body.

Abby's head was spinning with millions of questions at once.

"I'm gonna have a baby! I'm gonna be a mom!"

Then all of a sudden, she went into panic mode.

"I'm not ready for this! I can't do this!", "No I'm not ready! Where's Gibbs?"

She's scared that Gibbs would leave her and she knows he won't, but she just needs to hear it from him. How's the team going to react to this sudden news? Everything in her life will change for her. Her apartment isn't made for children and the child can't sleep in the coffin.

While all of these worries and questions were spinning around in her head, Abby asked the nurse to go into the waiting room to get Gibbs.

In the waiting room, everyone was sitting down except for Gibbs. Instead of sitting down like the rest of the team, he was pacing back and forth worrying about what's wrong with Abby. The team knew how special Abby was to Gibbs and if something was to happen to her, he would probably end up like how would Ziva put it? A grizzly bear or maybe even worse.

Nurse Fran walks down the hallway and into the waiting room.

"Agent Gibbs, come with me, please."

Gibbs follows the nurse to Abby's room. When they get to her room, Gibbs wants to rush right to her and hug her, but she looks so distressed, he just stands by her side. She looks up at him and tries to talk, but she stops herself. He sits down and takes her hand and tells her to relax cause it's just him. Then she'd bit her lip.

"Remember about 9 months ago?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not sick. Not at all... But we're going to be parents."

Gibbs is shocked

"What?"

True or False: A baby can smile within the womb

….

True.

"I'm pregnant, Gibbs. You're going to be a dad again."

Then he's quite because he starts having flashbacks of Shannon, Kelly, and everything.

Abby wonder's if he's okay.

"I didn't know until today... I was as shocked as you."

"When is the baby due?"

All of a sudden, Abby starts to get an contraction.

"Soon. Really soon!"

Gibbs hugs and kisses her

"I'll be here. Every step of the way. We're doing this together."

"Are you really happy?"

"Still can't believe this is happening, but yes. Of course I am."

She smiles and she's relieved that he's happy.

Then another contraction hits and nurse Fran comes in.

"We must get you to the other room. You're almost ready now."

…

Abby's still breathing heavily, Gibbs stroking her head.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!" Said Dr. Sheffield

….

Gibbs walks into the waiting room and goes to where the team is.

"How is she?! Is everything okay?" Asked Tony

Gibbs sighs and looks very happy

"Yes. They're both okay."

"Both?" Asked McGee, confused

Gibbs can't stop smiling

"It's along story. Come and see her yourself!"

The team looked puzzled, looking at each other. They hurry after Gibbs.

Once they got to Abby's room; the team couldn't believe their eyes at what Abby was holding.

"Whose baby is it?" Asked Tony, after he got over the shock

"Ours." Replied Abby as she looks up at Gibbs by her side

"What?!"

Ziva points between Gibbs and Abby

"Ours? As in the two of you? … As in you and Gibbs?"

"Yes."

"So, Abs, you're gonna become Mrs. Gibbs now? As they say, fifth time's a charm, right, Boss? Don't think about ever getting a divorce though. This one might just kill you. And without leaving any forensic evidence."

Everyone still can't quite believe that Abby and Gibbs now have a baby. Tony was happy. Ziva was thrilled once the shock was gone. Ducky was just jolly happy for them. On the other hand, McGee wasn't too thrilled nor happy so he was just uncomfortable, but he told them congratulations.

"Don't worry about divorces, Tony. We're not even married. Yet. Besides, if he'd ever mention it, I'd just cuff him to the bed." Replied Abby

"Too much information, Abs." Whispered Gibbs

Abby giggles

"Eh right" Said Tony, totally dumbstruck

Everybody else laughs

"So, what's the baby's name?" Asked Tony

Gibbs and Abby look at each other and smiles.

"Isabella Caitlin Gibbs."

"Aww."

…

The team leaves when nurse Fran practically pushes them out. Gibbs and Abby looks at the baby in her arms. Abby yawns and he tells her to get some sleep.

"Yeah." Said Abby as she gives the baby to Gibbs "Baby girl, time to go to daddy."

Gibbs gives her a quick kiss. She goes to sleep almost instantly and he walks to the window looking at the baby, smiling and thinking. He's feeling so grateful for having her.

Later, he sits with the baby and looks over at Abby, thinking how grateful he is for her too.

Well this is the last chapter to the story. I hoped you enjoyed it. There's gonna be an Epilogue soon. So please stay tuned...

P.S. My next story is going to be about (drum roll please)... Tony and Ziva:)


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

The NCIS headquarters was having their annual office party for celebrating another successful year of putting criminals behind bars. Gibbs let everyone go home 2 hours earlier to get ready. Now that Abby had a baby, he's been cutting down on his work load so he can help her take care of their daughter. Ever since her surprise appearance, he couldn't believe he was a father again. He never of thought he would be that again in a million years.

While he was waiting for the party to start, Gibbs strolled down to autopsy to talk to Ducky about something important. Feeling relieved, he leaves autopsy with a bounce in his step grasping the small box in his pocket. He was wearing a silk blue dress shirt and a black dress suit.

When the party started, everyone was talking to one another in their group of friends. Much to Gibbs' liking even the FBI including Fornell, Mike, and Jackson were there. Looking around the squad room; Gibbs' eyes land on Abby with their daughter in her arms and smiled. Remembering what Abby had gave him the first time they met 'Today's new friend is tomorrow's family,' he addresses the room.

"I'd like to propose a toast to the person who changed my life for the better."

Everyone stopped talking and Abby turns around

"What is he doing?" Thought Abby

"I'm not much for words. Things are better left unsaid. It'd be a lot easier if I could just pick you and we'd start running and we'd never stop." Said Gibbs as he walks over to Abby

Everyone "Awe"

Abby looks at him

"Maybe I'll still do that. But before I do, I just wanna ask you one thing" Said Gibbs as he got down on one knee

Reaching into his pocked, he produces a small valet box and then he opens it.

Abby gasps

Inside the box there was a 14 carrot diamond ring with the words 'I love you.' engraved inside the ring.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming the fifth and final Mrs. Gibbs?"

With tears running down her eyes she says 'yes,' everyone claps as Gibbs stands up and slides the ring on her finger with his famous lop side smile.

… They kiss

For their bachelorette parties; at first Gibbs didn't want one due to the fact he's had 4 of them and plus what happened at the last one. Mike had left him in a middle of a field wearing nothing but his shirt and his boxers. But the boys had other plans meaning they threw him a surprise bachelor party. At the beginning; Gibbs wasn't so trilled but later on, he started enjoying himself. They ended up going to a few bars then Ducky and Jackson decided it was time to call it a night. They all took cabs home; Ducky and Gibbs shared one and then they went to Ducky's house. While Gibbs was out having fun, Abby was having a nice quiet evening until she got kidnapped by her friends. Since Ziva isn't really into these kinds of parties, she agreed to watch Izy until she comes back. Abby and her friends went to a few bars and then they went clubbing. By the time Abby came home, Ziva already had Izy sleeping and then she had put advils sitting on the counter for when she got up.

Two days later...

As the suns rays shine through the window, Abby wakes up thinking it was only Monday. But then she realized that today was her wedding day!

"Oh my gosh! I'm getting married. I'm marrying Gibbs! Ah" Exclaimed Abby as she jumped out of bed

She practically ran out of the guestroom and into Ziva's room.

"Ziva! Ziva!" Shouted Abby, bouncing up and down

"Hold your pony's, Abby. It's Monday. Go back to sleep." Groaned Ziva

"But Zi! Its hold your horses. It's my wedding day. I'm getting married in a few hours and we still have a few things to be done."

"Fine but give me 5 minutes."

"Okay."

With that, Abby walks out of the room and goes to get ready.

Gibbs and Abby decided to have their wedding at her church. The priest had agreed to marry them despite of Gibbs' past marriages. The church was decorated nicely with black roses and blue ribbons with other decorations.

Here they were. Standing at the alter listening to the priest and they are about to start their lives together. Gibbs was wearing his marine uniform and Abby was wearing a black satin dress with sparkles. She looked absolutely stunning and Gibbs had his eyes fixed on hers as she walked down the aisle. Abby had her eyes fixed on his eyes as she walked down the aisle, she thought he looked handsome in his marine uniform and she couldn't wait to go home to get it off of him! Ziva was standing on the side of Abby holding Izy, she was the maid of honor. Tony was standing on the side of Gibbs as the best man. McGee walked down the aisle with one of Abby's friends. Ducky walked Abby down the aisle since her father died when she was younger.

At their reception, it was time for the couples first dance. So, they stood up made their way to the dance floor. The song 'Wanted' by Hunter Hayes started and they started moving around on the dance floor. It felt like it was just them two and no one else is there. Like they're in their own little world and they wanted the moment to last forever.

The reception was inside a big hall with white table cloths on the tables, there was also chair covers on the chairs with blue and black ribbons tied to them. In the middle of the tables, there was vases with black and red roses. There was plates, glasses, and silverware. The lights were dimmed so the room was lighted with blue. When it was time to give speeches, Gibbs talked about how he knows that Abby is the one and that his other marriages failed because he was waiting for Abby.

Abby talked about how NCIS has changed her life and how she can't wait to spend the rest of her life with her silver haired fox. A few others had made speeches about how they known them for a long time and how they watched their relationship go from friends to lovers. Jackson gave the annual father-son speech. When the speeches were given, the couple made their around tables to talk to their friends and family then they went back to their table to eat.

Tony was in the mens room sweating but why? He was pacing back and forth talking to himself while holding a silver box in his hand. Finally gathering up the courage, he walks out of the mens room with a serious look on his face. He walks over to where Ziva was sitting and he takes a deep breath. He gets everyone's attention and he starts talking about how much he loves Ziva, how beautiful she is, and how he wants to spend his life with her.

"What are you doing?" Said Ziva as she laughs nervously

Tony nods at the band and they start playing a romantic song... 'Because You'd Loved Me.' Then he gets down on one knee. He can't believe its doing this but he loves Ziva and he couldn't imagine his life without her. He opens the box and says the words he thought he'd never say in a million years.

"Ziva, will you marry me?" Asked Tony

Everyone was quit shocked. No one had an idea that Tony was thinking about marriage not even Gibbs and he knows everything! He's like Santa Clause. So anyway, Ziva just sat there shocked out of her mind. The guy who use to be the class clown and act juvenile was asking her to marry him. But over a few months, he has grown up a lot since the explosion.

With tears in her eyes...

"Yes."

With that, Tony slides the ring on her finger. They stand up then they hug and kiss. Everyone claps and says Congratulations.

….

And they all lived happily ever after.

The End:) Well there you have it folks! Thank you for following this story and posting reviews. Now whose ready for my next story? It's about Tony and Ziva. Yay! It's called 'Close Love'


End file.
